Btch
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego gets a new bottle of perfume. Though it is quite an unusual kind of perfume. It's supposed to have a weird effect on people or a certain red head in this case. What happens when everything that the description says comes true? KIGO!
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story... yet again.. it's going to be more then one chapter of course..**_

**_It's based on a short story that Roald Dahl wrote.. called.. well Bitch in his.. Switch bitch collection.. only.. slightly adjusted to fit my story and the Kim Possible story line... thingy.. But it has nothing to do with a bitch or somebody being a bitch XD Though Shego can tend to be a bit bitchy.. anyways! Moving on!_**

**_This.. is chapter one.. nothing special yet.. just a bit of an intro.. hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Oh and I don't own Kim Possible.. yada yada.. you know the drill =)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bitch.**_

_About 19 years ago a scientist teamed up with a famous perfume designer. They joined in the hope that they could make the ultimate perfume. They created a wonderful smelling scent and bottled it in a black and green capped bottle. The main ingredient was kept a secret but eventually people managed to create something similar to it. _

_It started out as a success but everything became a disaster when it was spread around. It was only meant as a sample that had been tested on 2 persons. The results were as expected quite over the top. The perfume was cut out of their plan because they knew it would turn out into a disaster if it got around. _

_Somehow the persons that tested the perfume got their hands on it and that's when trouble started. The perfume was copied and was sold all over the country. The US turned into a gigantic mess as the perfume infected it. A special team was assigned to find and destroy every bottle that had been made. It took them several months before all of the perfume was destroyed. The US turned back to normal because of an antidote that was created. _

_Everybody who had witnessed the effects of the perfume was to believe that it had been destroyed. Shego had witnessed the effects but she hadn't been aware of it at that moment. After all she had been 2 or 3 years old. Her mother had told her the story right before she died and it was a story she was going to relive without knowing it. _

_-----_

A door slammed shut, the sound echoing through the entire compound.

"Stupid Drakken." Shego mumbled under her breath as she plopped down in front of her computer. She was angry and it was all because of Drakken and his 'stupid ass' inventions as she had put it. The guy was really getting on her nerves. It was beyond her mind how someone like that could ever, EVER take over the world. That was probably the reason he never succeeds in doing so.

Shego always calmed down by buying things for herself with his money. So naturally she went online and decided to do some shopping. She growled, slightly irritated by the advertisements that were popping up. _God how she hated those things._ She was busy clicking them away when something about perfume caught her eye. She clicked on the advertisement and was confronted with various kinds of perfume.

_Well I'm almost out of perfume. _She thought as her eyes fell upon her perfume bottle. _Might as well buy something new._ A picture of a sleek black bottle with a green cap came on screen and she was immediately interested. She clicked again and read some general information about the perfume out loud.

"Makes you irresistible, pff right as if I can get more irresistible. Triggers the senses in every possible way. Lure your lover in with this overwhelming perfume." She read and her lips curled up a bit.

"Not that I need any help with a body like this but there's no harm in trying it." She told herself as she clicked on the shopping cart symbol. She paid the price online and leaned back in her chair when the words 'thanks for your purchase, your product will be delivered within1 day' appeared. She didn't purchase any other items because the perfume had been quite expensive. It was surely going to make a hole in Drakken's finances.

"Well I feel better already." She said and she turned the computer off. She snarled a goodbye to Drakken when he tried to stop her from leaving and went home with the intention of getting a good night sleep. So once home she changed into her nightwear and went to bed. Once in bed she found herself awake and thinking about nothing in particular. She just thought about her day and the events or the events that didn't happen. She had actually expected a good fight with Kim but she never showed because Drakken's invention collapsed before it even worked.

"He's such a moron sometimes." She said rolling her eyes and she grinned as she thought about how the explosion of the machine had singed his hair. She actually liked it when he got hurt or when something bad happens to him. It always made her laugh; she just liked gloating.

"Well maybe I'll get a chance to fight princess tomorrow." She mumbled as her eyelids fell and sleep finally conquered. Her intention came through; she had never slept better then tonight. She was just slightly unhappy with the fact that morning came as soon as sleep had come. Her good night of sleep had passed by and she was already in the bathroom drying her hair.

"I hate waiting around for that goody two-shoes to drop in. I hope she hurries today so I can kick her ass quickly." Shego muttered as she slipped into her trademark suit. Her doorbell rang and she let out an irritated groan as she made her way to her front door. All she wanted to do was maim the person standing at her door but she didn't when she realized that her perfume had arrived.

"A package for Miss…." The young man started and he stopped to stare at Shego.

"If you stare any longer I swear to god I will singe every single hair on your body." Shego growled. The boy nodded and looked away as he offered her the package.

"Do I need to sign anything?" She asked and with shaking hands the deliverer handed her a clipboard. She accepted it and snatched a pen out of his pocket. The guy looked like he was ready to run for his life as he watched how Shego signed 'her name'. He quickly grabbed his clipboard and pen when she handed them and ran off in high speed. She rolled her eyes and closed the door, carrying her package to the kitchen counter.

She burned the package open and her eyes fell upon the black and green capped bottle. She uncapped it and sprayed a small amount on her wrist. She sniffed at her wrist and was surprised that the perfume was actually quite good. It seemed a combination of a warm sweet smell and a fresh springy smell. Seeing as she liked the scent she sprayed on some more before she went to 'work' or rather Drakken.

As she closed the door the substance in the bottle glowed lightly before dimming again. She went of to work and as expected Drakken whined about the amount of money she had used. Despite his whining Shego only felt better, knowing that she had accomplished her goal. Irritating and frustrating him with one purchase as much as he had irritated and frustrated her the day before. She waved him off and simply took a seat in a large lounge chair. Now all she had to do was 'listen' to his plan and wait for Kim to drop in.

Her mood was good so she didn't mind waiting a bit longer. Nothing could ruin this day for her, not even Drakken.

After his usual cliche rant Kim came dropping in as expected. It was always the same; she always came barging in right after his ranting. _Would it kill her if she came barging in before he starts ranting?_Shego questioned herself as she jumped into action. Ron or the buffoon as Shego liked to call him focused on Drakken and his invention as always. Kim got into her standard fighting stance and Shego just rolled her eyes.

_Well here we go again._ She thought as she threw a punch at Kim.

"So princess you weren't here yesterday. Didn't you miss me?" Shego asked in a fake hurt tone.

"No I didn't, sorry Shego." Kim replied as she threw a combo of punches and kicks at her. Shego easily dodged her combination and straightened herself.

"Well that's just hurtful." She said placing a hand on her chest.

"I hope it hurts a lot." Kim said dodging Shego's kick. As she dodged it she ended up being punched against her jaw, sending her flying across the room.

"Well aren't we cold today? You've really hurt my feelings pumpkin." Shego walked up to the red head and crouched down beside her. She raised Kim's head by her chin and looked at the red head.

"Tell me, don't you think I smell great?" Shego asked even though she didn't really care what Kim thought. She waved a bit with her hand spreading her perfume around them.

"I don't know, I have a cold so I can't breathe through my nose." Kim replied looking up at the pale woman.

"Mmm that's a pity because I just got it today. Well maybe some other time then?" Shego questioned as she roughly let go of Kim's face. She got up and turned around just to find out that Ron had yet again managed to destroy Drakken's invention.

"The things I go through for that moron." She muttered. She shot one last look at Kim and just winked at her. "Until next time princess." She said and she ran off, grabbing Drakken at his coat in the process. They disappeared out of sight and Kim got to her feet quickly.

"Ron let's go!" She shouted knowing that the lair would explode as it always did. They made their way out of there just in time, the building exploding behind them and launching them in a short flight with it's force. Kim landed on her back and Ron landed almost on top of her. That's when he noticed a new smell hanging around her.

"Hey.. I didn't know you wore perfume." He said rolling to the side.

"I don't." Kim replied.

"Well whatever it is, it smells warm and sweet but fresh as well." Ron said taking another sniff.

"Ron stop sniffing me." Kim muttered as they got to their feet. They went home with the ride Wade had arranged and even at home she got confronted with the new smell that was hanging around her.

"I'm not wearing perfume and even if I was, what does it matter?" Kim asked her mother.

"It doesn't matter it's just a very… strong smell." Her mother replied.

"Well I probably got it from Shego, she said she had gotten new perfume."

"Well mystery solved then." Her mother said and she strolled away as if nothing had happened. Kim just sighed and went up to her room. She was actually a bit frustrated about the fact that she couldn't smell the scent that was hanging around her. She knew it had to be a strong scent or else it wouldn't linger that long and easily. She just wished that she could smell it as well. As long as she couldn't she just hoped that she didn't stink.

Both Shego and Kim went to bed that evening with that significant scent hanging around them. Even after taking a shower it didn't leave, Shego noticed it but didn't pay it much thought and Kim was completely unaware of it. They fell asleep quickly and unaware to Shego the bottle of perfume started glowing again. It's green contents glowing brighter then it had in the morning. Something was going to happen.. yet nobody, except the seller, knew what was going to happen.

_To be continued... of course!_

* * *

_Yeah so this was the intro.. beginning thingy.. nothing exciting yet.. but I hope it will get better in the following chapters! Or I will make sure it will get better ^^_

_So uh.. what's with that perfume huh? Like what the hell right? XD_

_Well hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapters if you did!_


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter... enjoy.. !

* * *

**Bitch 2**

Another day had passed and Kim's cold was gradually getting less. Yet she still couldn't use her nose good enough. Everybody around her, her friends, her family were now used to the forever-lingering perfume. They didn't pay attention to it anymore so Kim was unaware of the fact that the perfume was still hanging around her.

Meanwhile the bottle of perfume glowed more with each day that passed. Every time Shego used it, every time she encountered Kim its glow got brighter. All this was going on and Shego; a highly trained and professional thief/criminal was completely unaware of it. Both Kim and Shego continued their fights and lives as if nothing was wrong. Even though their lives were going to be taken over by what was actually scented water.

The problems had yet to come and it would start as soon as Kim could use her nose. By now the scent had fused with their pheromones, dripping out of their pores and clinging to their skins.

----

Shego was currently lounging in a chair doing what she always did. She was busy with her black painted nails and wasn't paying the least bit of attention to Drakken. She just didn't like to listen to him, his screechy voice was something she couldn't stand. If the pay hadn't been good she wouldn't be working for him, that's for sure. She rolled her eyes when she heard something about 'killing' Kim. She continued doing her nails, knowing that nothing really exciting was going to happen. _Yet again. _She thought.

"Just another day in my life." She muttered to herself.

"What was that Shego?" Drakken asked.

"It's none of your business." Shego snapped at him and he inched back a bit.

"Sorry I asked, no need to be grumpy." He mumbled.

"What did you say?!" She asked getting to her feet, igniting her plasma.

"N-nothing Shego! Just make sure you get Kim Possible."

"I thought it was your plan to get her." Shego replied raising an eyebrow.

"Shego just do what's in your contract!" Said woman rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair. _One day I'll get him for being so stupid. _She thought as she continued doing her nails. By the time Kim came dropping in Shego's nails were all done.

"It's about time." Shego sighed getting out of her chair. She immediately spotted Ron and felt the need to just slap herself against the head_. This is so cliche! What the hell! Life is a drag even as a criminal!_ She thought. She looked up and Ron tripped because his shoelace wasn't tied.

"Oh god.. give me a break." She groaned.

"What's wrong Shego? Had enough already? I haven't even made a move yet!" Kim's voice sounded and Shego just looked at the younger red head standing in front of her.

"Don't start with me princess, I'm not really in a good mood." Shego replied dry.

"Why is that?" Kim asked. She aimed a kicked at Shego's midriff but said woman dodged it and returned a punch.

"Life is.. boring." Shego replied blocking Kim's punches with her arms. Shego ignited her plasma and aimed her plasma shots at Kim. The red head quickly ducked and rolled away, dodging the green flames with an inch. She launched herself at Shego, their hands clasped together and they started pushing against each other.

"Give it up princess." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"Never." Kim replied. Shego rolled her eyes and started heating her hands. Kim clenched her jaw, feeling Shego's heat burning her hands. Her arms started to tremble and she let out a yelp, pulling her hands away. Her hands were slightly red and they were still burning even though she had let go. The only positive side effect was that her nose was slightly more cleared. Fighting and breathing through her mouth was already hard enough. So she was relieved that she was finally able to use her nose a bit more.

She quickly refocused on Shego and launched another attack. Just when she was about to punch Shego her nose registered a scent. She stopped in the middle of her attack and sniffed up the air as much as she could with her clogged nose. She straightened herself, her pupils widened and every hair on her body went up. Her eyes fell upon Shego who was giving her a weird look. She took a step forward and noticed that the scent got stronger. Her heart rate went up, her senses were triggered and all she could do was close the distance between her and Shego.

Shego… the source of that very scent which was driving her crazy. Even her brain was under its control; she was unable to stop herself as she stopped right in front of Shego. Said woman just raised an eyebrow and Kim was sure, even though she was under control, that Shego was about to make a comment.

"Princess.. what the hell? Ever heard about personal space?" She asked, emphasizing personal space by pushing Kim back a bit and making a circle of about a meter around her. Kim stepped forward again, standing on the spot where she had been standing just seconds ago. Her eyes never left Shego, as if she was enchanted by her. Shego took a step back and slipped into her fighting stance.

"Come on we're not here to stare at each other." She growled. She had expected an attack but Kim never attacked. She didn't even make a move; she just looked at Shego.

"Are you done staring at me?! Gah it's so annoying!" Shego announced. She let her guard down for no more then 5 seconds and Kim immediately launched herself at her. She literally jumped on top of her and straddled her as soon as they were on the ground. Shego was about to sit up and kick Kim off of her when the red head did something unexpected. She leaned forward, burying her face in Shego's hair between her shoulder and neck and inhaled as much as she could.

"What the hell?" Shego grumbled as Kim continued to inhale as deep as she could.

"You really do.. smell amazing." Kim whispered in a low voice. Her breath tickled Shego's skin and the villain had to suppress a shudder.

"I don't know if you know it but we're kinda enemies. So you can't just go and tackle me so you can smell me. I mean if you keep inhaling like that you'll sniff me up." Shego replied. Kim placed her hands on Shego's shoulder and let out a laugh. She threw her head back, her hair swishing around as she sat up straight, her hands never leaving Shego's shoulders.

"I never thought you were so… addictive." Kim murmured leaning forward again to inhale Shego's scent. _Okay this is just some crazy shit. This girl is going nuts!_Shego thought as Kim inhaled her very being.

_Wait… scent?_Shego pulled back slightly and looked at Kim's face. Her eyes were closed; a smile graced her face as she slowly breathed through her nose. Shego raised her eyebrow and just went for it. She managed to wrench her arm free and brought her hand up to Kim's face. _Here goes nothing._ She thought and she pinched Kim's nose, forcing her to breathe through her mouth.

Kim's eyes opened wide and she stared in horror at Shego. To anyone else it looked like a hysterical scene. Kim sitting on top of Shego, who was looking up at her with a dry look, pinching her nose while Kim stared in horror.

"Oh my god why am I on top of you?! Why are you pinching my nose?!" Kim asked in a panicky nasal voice.

"Don't panic miss goody two-shoes you were the one who was trying to inhale my entire being." Shego replied dry.

"Could you please let go of my nose?!" Kim screamed.

"No can't do pumpkin, if I do that you'll go psycho on me again. Not that I can really complain because you're not really doing anything." Shego murmured the last bit.

"No I won't, just let my nose go so I can get up." Shego sighed and released Kim's nose. As expected the red head threw herself on top of her again. Shego almost let out a yelp when she felt Kim's tongue dart out against her skin. She grabbed Kim's shoulders and pushed her back.

"Princess, Kim.. stop this." Shego muttered.

"B-but I want you." Kim said softly and she blushed.

"No you don't want me, my scent is driving you crazy. It must be my perfume or something like that." Shego explained.

"Just let me… be close to you for once." Kim said pushing passed Shego's hands. She buried her face in Shego's hair again and softly kissed her neck. All the while Ron and Drakken were still fighting over the remote of Drakken's latest 'master plan'. Both completely unaware of the fact that Kim was literally giving herself to Shego. The pale skinned woman surrendered to Kim's assault and just hoped that she would eventually stop. She wanted Kim just as bad but that was without the use of any scent or addicting drug. She never really admitted it to herself but she wanted her sincerely. Kim was driven by hormones and it was triggered by Shego's scent. It seemed to have an addicting effect on the red head and only the red head. She didn't recall other people going crazy when near her.

_Thank god it only has effect on one person._Shego thought as Kim continued to rain kisses all over her skin. _I have to figure out what's in that perfume because princess is going crazy! _It had to be the perfume she didn't have any other solution for it. She came back down to earth when an automatic voice started counting down.

"Shit just what I need." She muttered. She quickly pulled back and pinched Kim's nose again.

"S-Shego?! What am I still doing here?!"

"Believe it or not princess my perfume is driving you crazy. It makes you go into a frenzy and you kind of throw yourself to me. I don't why it does that and I didn't know that when I first bought it. I just figured it out and I don't know how I can stop it. The moment I release your nose you'll go back inhaling my scent and tasting my skin. It's because you inhale and it makes sense that it didn't happen before because you had a cold."

"So it's not part of some scheme?" Kim asked with a nasal voice.

"It's not part of a scheme and I'm going to find out what's wrong with that damned perfume. This lair is going to self-destruct if you hadn't noticed it yet. I'm going to let go of your nose and I'm going to make a run for it. You just have to stand up so I can run away easier."

"Okay so you keep my nose closed and we get up. As soon as you release my nose you'll run away so I won't uhm.. assault you." Kim said blushing as she muttered the last word.

"Yeah that's the plan. Once I'm out of your range you have to get out of here with the buffoon. So stand up and I'll just follow you." Shego said. Kim nodded and slowly got up while Shego held on to her nose. She slowly got to her feet and Shego followed her, never releasing her nose.

"Okay I'll count to 3 and then we have to run."

"We?"

"I figured it's even safer if we both run."

"Just let me call Ron." She whispered and Shego just groaned in response.

"Ron!" Said boy came running in almost making a face plant as he did so.

"KP we've got to get out of here! Everything is going to blow and… uh why is she holding your nose?" He asked blinking dumbly.

"No time to explain just run after me when I run away okay?" Kim questioned and Ron nodded in reply.

"Okay on three. 1…2…3!!!" Shego shouted she quickly released Kim's nose and sprinted of into the opposite direction. Kim ran as fast as she could, leaving Ron behind as he tried to keep up with her. They both made it out in time; the lair exploded just a few seconds after they had ran out of it. Kim looked back at the burning remains and Ron came to a stop, panting for breath.

"Can we go home now?" He asked.

"Yeah.. we can.." Kim replied and they returned home. The red head never stopped thinking about what had happened in the lair. Her nose was entirely clogged again but now she could faintly remember the scent Shego had been wearing. _This was a weird day… _She thought before she returned to bed knowing that she had school the next day.

Meanwhile Shego entered her apartment and quickly got the bottle of perfume. She placed it on the kitchen counter and looked at it. She crossed her arms and stared at the bottle without blinking a single time. Just when she was about to give it up the bottle started glowing a bright green. She blinked a few times and stared at the glowing substance. She ignited her plasma and held it next to the bottle. The substance went to the side of the bottle as if wanting to connect with Shego. It got brighter and it was literally going against the law of gravity.

She extinguished her plasma and pulled her hand away. The substance glow weakened and it dropped back in place. All Shego could do was sit back, stare and whisper…

"What the hell…?"

_To be continued.. yet again!_

* * *

**Well this was the second chapter.. quite quick after the first chapter... I had a bit of an inspiration boost.. it's all gone now..**

**so the third chapter.. won't be uploaded this quick..**

**I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Don't Inhale!

**_Yup Chapter 3 already! No I'm not in a hurry just.. trying to use the inspiration as long as it's there.. XD_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bitch 3_**

Shego had been staring at the glowing substance for over an hour now. Her brain was processing the information as she got back into reality. The reality was that her perfume was glowing and it seemed to be connected to her in a strange way. It made people or in this case Kim go crazy. There was one question that had to be answered and that was why. Why was it connected to her and why did it have such effects? She honestly didn't know but she was determined to figure it out.

All she had to do was figure out what it was made of. Maybe the ingredients could help her find a solution for all of it. Though she had to say that she wasn't dissatisfied with the results. The general information given about the perfume was exactly what was happening_. At least they didn't lie about the effects._Shego thought as she gazed at the dim glow.

"What's in this stuff?" She asked herself as she grabbed the bottle. Even without her plasma activated the liquid seemed to be attracted to her hand. Her body just seemed to activate the strange substance.

"Well that's definitely one of the weirdest things I've ever seen." Shego said to herself. Considering all the things she had seen this hit a 9 on her weirdness scale. She let out a loud groan and placed the bottle back on the counter. She bolted to her feet, sending her chair flying across the kitchen until it landed with a loud clatter.

"I've got to figure this out but I can't do it on my own." She muttered snatching the bottle from the counter. She stormed out of her house and got into her car. She drove off to her wanted destination: Kim Possible's house. Her car roared loudly as she took up the speed, only to slow down when she reached her destination. She pulled over a few meters away from Kim's house, not wanting to reveal herself too much.

She grabbed the bottle and got out of the car. She pushed a button and it beeped, signaling that it was locked. She quickly walked up to the house and went around the back. She stared up, looking at that familiar window. _Well here goes nothing. _She thought as she climbed up, her skills allowing her to do so with ease. She noticed that the window was closed and hoped it wasn't locked.

"Thank god it's not locked." She muttered and she ignited her plasma around a single finger. She quickly burned a small hole in the window frame, making a leverage to open said window. Using the small hole she had made she pushed the window open and climbed inside. She silently closed it again and her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Kim Possible. Being a thief had its advantages. For one she could easily break in and two her eyes could easily adjust to lighting. _That was too easy._ She thought as she quietly walked over to the bed.

She hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing how Kim would react. She went over the options but she really had to wake the red head. So very gently she reached out and nudged Kim a bit. The sleeping form groaned a bit and rolled around. Shego rolled her eyes and just continued to shake her lightly.

"Princess." She whispered making Kim groan again.

"Wakey wakey."

"No 5 more minutes mom." Kim muttered shifting around.

"The buffoon has stolen some of your underwear." Shego whispered and Kim let out a gasp as she bolted up. She sat up so quickly that she bumped into Shego and they both hissed in pain.

"Damn it are you always this hard to wake?" Shego muttered rubbing her sore forehead.

"No usually I… WHOA SHEGO!" Kim shouted realizing whom she was talking to.

"Whoa give her some credit, she realizes that she's actually talking to me." Shego announced dry and Kim quickly jumped out of bed. She turned the light on and saw that Shego was looking at her as dry as she had sounded.

"What! Are you doing here?!" Kim hissed walking up to her.

"Well sorry for waking you in the middle of your beauty sleep but I have a problem. Or better WE have a problem." Shego replied.

"What do you mean we?"

"Well doy princess remember the moment you jumped me to sniff me up like a line of cocaine?" Shego asked and Kim blushed a bright red.

"Oh right that… sorry I forgot." She muttered in reply.

"Yeah well I brought the perfume with me." Shego said tossing the bottle to Kim. The red head caught it and eyed the innocent looking bottle of perfume. She stood there with the bottle in her hands and it was clear that she had no idea what to do with it. Shego let out a sigh and snatched it out of the girl's hands.

"Watch closely." She said as she placed the bottle in her palm and brought her hand up to the side of it. Kim closed a bit of the distance and looked at the bottle intently. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw that the liquid was leaning towards Shego's hand. She had seen a lot of crazy things but she had never seen a liquid that seemed to be attracted to a person.

"See this stuff is weird, it wants to connect with me and that's not all." Kim gave Shego a questioning look and Shego walked up to the light switch.

"Watch this." She said and she killed the lights. Kim was surprised to see that the bottle was in fact glowing. She noticed that the glow was similar to Shego's own glow only without the burning factor.

"Do you know why it does that?" Kim asked reaching for the bottle.

"I have no idea." Shego muttered as she watched how Kim reached out. The moment she touched the bottle the substance got brighter and it split apart. One part of the liquid was attracted to Shego's hand and the other was attracted to Kim's hand.

"That is so freaky." Kim whispered as she watched how the liquid parted.

"I'm getting a Moses kind of feeling here, how about you?" Shego asked pointing out to the fact that they had just split a liquid.

"It does remind me of it even though he parted an entire sea and we just parted some perfume in a bottle." Kim replied.

"Sea, bottle of perfume, it's not supposed to happen." Shego muttered.

"You've got a point there. So what made you buy this?" Kim asked curiously.

"Drakken was working on my nerves and I always get back at him by buying something expensive with his money. An add came up for this very bottle and it just looked like it suited me." She motioned for the black and green combination and Kim just nodded.

"It was very expensive but it makes up for that because it lingers forever." Kim looked up at her with a curious look.

"Do I still smell like that?" Kim asked. A light blush spread on her cheeks when Shego leaned in close and took a sniff.

"Yeah absolutely." She replied simply. Kim grabbed Shego's hand, surprising the thief and brought it up to her nose. She tried to inhale through her nose but it was too clogged for her to smell anything at all.

"Uh princess.. everything okay there? " Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I just want to know how it smells. I can only remember a faint scent from the last time and that's not enough to calm my curiosity." Kim replied as she let go of Shego's hand again.

"Well it smells like a combination of warm and sweet but also a fresh springy scent."

"That's what Ron said as well."

"The buffoon? Why in god's name does he know that?"

"I have no idea, he almost landed on top of me when the lair exploded and that's when he noticed the perfume."

"He didn't go crazy or something?" Shego asked.

"No not at all." Kim replied turning on the lights again. Shego took a seat on the edge of Kim's bed and the red head sat down as well. It became quiet as they looked at the slightly glowing bottle. Neither of them really knew what to do with it. They were both impressed with its so-called 'magic' powers. The silence however, got broken when Kim sneezed loudly, startling Shego in the process.

"Geeze princess if you sneeze any harder you'll sneeze your house down." Shego muttered.

"Sorry it just came a bit.. _Achoo!_ Sudden." She replied.

"Well watch the volume please, you almost gave me a heart attack." Shego said placing the bottle of perfume on the ground.

"S- _Achoo!_-orry." She sniffled a bit making it quite clear that her nose was filled with mucus. Shego just pulled a face, making it quite obvious that she was disgusted by it.

"I can't do anything _Achoo! _about it!" Kim said seeing the face Shego was pulling. She sniffled again and Shego just groaned as she heard the mucus moving around in Kim's nose. _(Note: Yeah I'm not quite fond of it either) _

"Could you just stop doing that?!" Shego asked.

"No I can't or else I'll choke on my own... " Don't even say it!" Shego interrupted and she let out a sigh, pinching her nose bridge in the process. She reached into her suit and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here." She said handing the green cloth to Kim. "Just blow your nose please." Kim gladly accepted the handkerchief and brought it up to her nose. Shego covered her ears knowing that she didn't want to hear how Kim's mucus was blown into HER handkerchief. Kim noticed that and decided to blow her nose as fast as she could. She blew into the handkerchief, feeling her nose clear up with every blow. She reckoned Shego didn't want it back once filled with her mucus so she just placed it next to her bed.

Shego uncovered her ears and looked up at the now relieved red head. She took a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes as she did so and opening them as she exhaled.

"Now I can finally use my nose again." She said sounding a lot less nasal.

"Good now I don't have to listen to the mucus moving around in your nose." Shego muttered but then something hit her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Kim in horror.

"Wait… scent? You can smell now?" She questioned and Kim nodded, inhaling to prove it. The red head was about to ask why that was important but forgot her question when Shego's scent filled her nose. Just like the last time her pupils widened and every hair on her body went up. Her heart rate went up and so did Shego's as she watched the red head's reaction to her scent.

She inched back a bit noticing that she was sitting too close for comfort. She knew it didn't really matter, remembering that Kim would probably just jump her like the last time. The red head slowly got closer and closer to her. Crawling up to her and reaching out. Before Kim could really do anything Shego moved with what seemed the speed of light and closed her nose by pinching it. Kim blinked a few times, her pupils returning to their normal size as the scent was taken away.

"Uh why are you pinching my nose?" Kim asked curious.

"You cleared your nose and now you're able to smell me again. The fact that you can smell is what started this damned thing."

"I thought it was because of your perfume."

"Yeah that too but you not being able to smell it because of your cold is ideal, seeing as the scent has kinda fused with my body or something." Shego muttered in reply.

"Oh." Was all Kim said and it became quiet. They sat there in silence while Shego kept pinching Kim's nose with her thumb and index finger. The bottle of perfume was put away next to the bed on the ground and it was still glowing. Though it was forgotten because of their current situation. The question was what do you do when stuck in a situation like this?

"Hey Kimmie?"

"Yes?" Kim replied in a nasal voice.

"You still got contact with that techno nerd?" Shego asked.

"Wade? Of course!"

"Give him a call will ya?"

**_Until next time!_**

* * *

_This was chapter 3 already!.. well that went fast didn't it? In like 24 hours.. 3 chapters.. I've never been this productive.._

_oh well Hope you enjoyed it.. the next chapter will probably take me a bit more.. time.. _

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.. obviously XD**

**

* * *

**

**Bitch 4**

Shego was currently pinching Kim's nose while she was getting her Kimmunicator. They managed to get to the other side of the bed without letting go.

"Okay almost there!" Kim groaned reaching for the Kimmunicator. She was stretched out on her bed, lying on her stomach while Shego lay next to her closing her nose. She managed to get the device and rolled over, ending up on top of Shego. Their faces were only inches away and Kim felt Shego's body heat. She was literally radiating warmth and Kim could feel her own temperature rise.

"Well I knew you were in to me because of my scent but this is just unbelievable. You can't even smell a thing and you're still coming on to me." Shego joked and Kim blushed brightly.

"Sorry that wasn't supposed to happen." She muttered and she rolled off of her. Shego just smirked as they sat up straight again, her eyes never leaving Kim. The red head nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to focus on her Kimmunicator.

"So are we just going to sit here or are you going to make that call?" Shego asked breaking the tension.

"R-right the call." Kim replied and she turned the Kimmunicator on. Wade immediately appeared on the small screen and he greeted her.

"Hey Kim! What's up?"

"Uh well Wade we've got a problem." Kim started holding the Kimmunicator close to her eyes.

"We?" Wade questioned.

"Yes, we nerdlinger so shut it and listen up." Shego said appearing on the screen as well. The boy shot back in his chair startled by the sudden appearance of the thief.

"O-okay j-just tell me uh what's wrong then." He stuttered trying to regain his composure.

"Well Shego bought some perfume and every time I smell it I want to… uh.. "She wants to jump my bones." Shego cut in dry.

"Yeah that, thank you." Kim muttered.

"If you want to uh jump her bones, how come you're not doing anything right now?" He asked, Kim answered by stretching her arm and showing him that Shego was pinching her nose.

"I can't breathe because she's keeping my nose closed. She bought the perfume and I'm attracted to her because of that. It seems to be connected to her and it glows just like her plasma." Kim explained.

"I presume it doesn't burn like her plasma?" Wade asked and Kim nodded. "So this perfume glows, makes you want to well… you know and is connected to Shego?"

"Yeah exactly."

"Do you have the bottle with you?" Shego leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle.

"Right here." She announced handing it to Kim.

"Could you hold it up for me so I can make a scan?" Wade asked and Kim did as he asked. She held the bottle up and a small beam scanned the bottle before disappearing again.

"Okay it'll take a few minutes before I have the results, I'll call you back when I have them." He said and the screen went black before either of them could say a thing. Kim placed the Kimmunicator on her bed and they sat there in silence, waiting for Wade's call.

"So what do you feel when you smell my perfume?" Shego asked curiously. Kim looked at the ground shyly.

"Well I feel like we have to be connected. As if my body needs yours to well… go on. It's just an urge or need that has to be taken care of. My body reacts as if there is only one way to be connected to you and that is through.. uh.. "Hot sex?" Shego offered cutting in once again.

"I was going to say intercourse!" Kim exclaimed loudly. "You really have a bad habit of cutting through people's sentences you know that?" She asked.

"Yeah I know it's because it annoys people and I like that." Shego replied dry.

"Hm I figured it would be something like that." Just when Shego was about to ask what she meant with that the Kimmunicator went off.

"What did you find Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well I didn't find any weird chemicals in it that would attract people. Which is what I was originally searching for. The only thing that came up is a strange ingredient that isn't available anymore." He said.

"Because it isn't sold anymore?" Kim asked.

"No because it is part of a meteor that came crashing down on earth." Wade said and Shego's eyes widened and she stared at the screen.

"A meteor?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes and if I'm correct it's the same meteor that gave you your powers. That certainly explains why it glows like you. I just have to do some more research to see if I can find an antidote. First of all I have to find out why Kim is attracted to you." Wade explained.

"So you're going to do some more research and you'll get back to us when you've discovered anything?" Kim asked.

"Yes."

"Okay well... will that be anytime soon? I kinda have school tomorrow or well in a few hours."

"It'll take a while so you can just go to sleep." Wade replied.

"Great! You rock Wade!" Kim announced cheerfully and she disconnected the line. She looked up at Shego who was frozen and seemed to be staring into space. Kim was actually surprised that she was still pinching her nose and it never came to her that she could pinch her own nose. She slowly reached out and placed a hand on Shego's shoulder. The thief snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at Kim.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked carefully not wanting to upset Shego in anyway.

"I'm fine, just a few memories." Shego whispered in reply. Something was wrong and Kim knew it. She didn't ask anything because she knew it was a sensitive subject.

"Princess.. can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Kim replied.

"What would you do if you liked somebody who was the complete opposite of you?" The moment it left Shego's mouth she wished she could take it back. _I can't believe I'm asking her for advice! I am older for Christ's sake!_Shego thought but it was already too late. She had asked her question and now she had to listen to Kim's answer. Of course she could always tell her to shut up but that seemed a bit inappropriate after that question. She looked up at the girl and waited for her answer.

"Well it wouldn't matter to me. Opposite or not that person must have something I like. Everybody has a good side even you Shego and don't say a thing." Kim said seeing that Shego wanted to protest.

"There would be a reason to like that person. Probably something beautiful or different that nobody else can see except me. I would go for it and just hope for the best." Kim whispered and Shego was actually stunned. She hadn't expected an answer like that. Especially not from the usually shy Kim Possible. _Maybe she isn't the little girl I thought she was._Shego thought as she took in every word Kim said.

"You never know if that person is the one for you. You have to give it a shot because if you don't you'll end up wondering what could've been instead of knowing what is."

"I understand." Shego said softly not knowing what else she could say.

"You can let go of my nose by the way." Kim announced suddenly changing the subject.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I can just feel it's clogged again." Kim replied. Shego let go of Kim's nose and her nose was indeed clogged again.

"Well that's a good thing." Shego joked.

"Yeah this time it is." Kim replied and she reached for the green handkerchief again. Shego got to her feet and took a few steps back.

"Just wait until I'm gone will ya! Sjeeze if I didn't know any better I'd think you like to assault me." Shego muttered heading for the girl's window. Shego stopped dead in her tracks when two small but strong arms wrapped around her waist. She thought that Kim had already cleared her nose but she hadn't.

"I told you to wait didn't I?" Shego questioned turning around in the girl's arms.

"I know and I listened didn't I?"

"You mean you're hugging me without a reason?" Shego asked raising her eyebrow in the progress.

"Absolutely." Kim muttered tightening her grip on the older woman.

"You're such a weird person." Shego said and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kim, returning the hug. They stood there in complete silence; the red head was drowning in Shego's warm embrace. Meanwhile Shego was getting more confused by the second as she returned the hug. Not knowing what she should say or do. She just stood there and tried to act as if nothing strange was going on.

After what seemed ages Kim finally pulled back but didn't let go of Shego. She looked up at the villain and smiled at her.

"You know we're technically enemies right?" Shego asked dry looking down at the gleaming red head.

"Yeah but I just felt the need to do that. You deserve love just as much as every other person Shego." Kim muttered letting go of said woman.

"I'm not a pity case… but thanks." Shego said and she grinned at Kim. The red head blushed and looked at the ground, avoiding Shego's gaze.

"Well I'd better go now seeing as you have school in a couple of hours. Don't want the goody two-shoes to be tired right?" Shego said opening the window.

"I'm not a goody two-shoes." Kim mumbled pouting slightly.

"Oh really? Prove it." Shego said making Kim look up at her in surprise.

"H-how?" She asked in a high-pitched voice and Shego just shrugged.

"Surprise me." She said winking at the younger girl. Just before she stepped out of the window Kim grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shego asked narrowing her eyes as she looked at Kim.

"Proving you wrong?" Kim offered and she leaned in giving Shego a quick peck on the lips. Shego's eyes widened and she froze as she stared at the now furiously blushing girl. Kim let go of her arm and sat down on her bed, her eyes never leaving Shego.

"So did that prove you wrong?" She asked still blushing furiously. Shego blinked a few times and shook her head as her brain processed what just happened. She snapped out of her frozen state and just smirked at the red head.

"Well it's a step in the right direction I can assure you that." She replied walking up to Kim. "You want to know what real bad girls do?" Shego asked seductively. Kim swallowed hard and just nodded in response.

"Are you sure?" Shego asked again and Kim nodded again. She grinned at the girl and closed the gap between them. Her black lips capturing Kim's soft pink ones in a real kiss. The younger girl froze as Shego kissed her and the thief noticed that. She pulled back breaking the kiss and couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Kim's expression. The girl seemed in shock but she was actually dazed and she had a stupid grin on her face.

"I'll see you later pumpkin. Make sure you tell me what the nerdlinger comes up with." Shego whispered into her ear and she left the house the same way she had entered it. She returned home with a huge grin on her face thinking about the look on Kim's face.

By the time Kim snapped out of her daze Shego had been gone for a good 10 minutes. She quickly crawled into bed when she noticed the time. Muttering something about 3 hours sleep and a long day. Yet a part of her was happy as she thought about the recent events. Though she had never expected something like that to happen. She remembered what Shego had whispered to her before she left and knew she would have to face her the next day.

She wasn't able to give it much thought because sleep quickly came over her. Claiming her entire being, sending her off to her own world. Shego on the other hand stayed up all night searching the Internet for answers. She didn't get many results so she just had to wait for Wade to come up with the results.

"He'd better find something good because it's going to get out of hand sooner or later."

_Until the next chapter_

* * *

**_Well this was chapter 4... quite quickly.. yet again.. so now I'm going to take a break XD_**

**_so.. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	5. The Cure?

**Chapter 5! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Bitch 5_**

Kim woke up 3 hours later and saying she felt bad was an understatement. She felt like a train wreck, better yet she felt like a train had hit her. _Three times._She thought as she dragged her tired body out of bed. She groaned loudly when her Kimmunicator started beeping. _Just what I need._ She thought getting the annoying device.

"What's up Wade?" She asked as she switched it on.

"Uh I finished my research and I've got the information." He replied sounding somewhat hesitant. Kim's eyes widened and her mind cleared immediately, jolting her awake.

"So what is it? Do you have bad news?" She asked.

"Well not really bad news but it could turn into something bad."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked in slight concern.

"Uh well it's quite a lot of information so let's just start with the good news."

"Okay what's the good news?"

"The good news is… that an antidote can be created. Meaning that your need for Shego will disappear once you've taken it. It takes about 2 days to make and it's not very difficult." Kim smiled at him glad to hear some good news. Her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed the time; she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry.

"Uh Wade I appreciate your hard work but could you tell me later? I know it's very important but I have to go to school. If I don't get there on time Mr. Barkin will give me detention until my graduation." Kim said feeling her mood slip away once again.

"I understand I'll contact you later. Do you want me to give Shego the information?" Wade asked and Kim looked at him with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe it's better if you tell us at the same time. I'll drop by Shego today and then I'll beep you okay?"

"Sounds good Kim I'll talk to you later." He said. Kim told him goodbye and the line got disconnected. She quickly dressed herself and tucked her Kimmunicator in her pocket. She almost jumped down the stairs, taking her backpack with her and ran into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting there, calmly drinking her coffee.

"Good morning mom!" Kim announced startling Ann making her spill her coffee.

"Son of a…" She started and she reached for a tissue to wipe her shirt clean. "Sorry Kimmie you startled me. Good morning, aren't you supposed to be at school?" She asked.

"I've got to be there in about 10 minutes." She said and she stuffed her mouth full with toast. She chewed as quick as she could and took a sip from her juice.

"Bye mom!" She announced running out of the backdoor. She ran the entire way to school and made it just on time. The moment she ran into the classroom the bell rang.

"Well Miss Possible you made it on time. Looks like I don't have to give you detention, yet." Mr. Barkin commented. Kim decided not to reply to that, knowing that he would surely send her to detention if she did. She quietly took her seat and managed to keep it quiet the entire lesson. The first few hours always seemed to go on for ages, that was the worst. Yet once the first few hours had passed time seemed to go a lot faster.

Kim groaned inwardly when Ron came hopping towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Heeello KP." He announced sounding as happy as he looked.

"Hello to you too." She grumbled not even trying to hide her bad mood.

"What's the matter KP?" He asked. She knew he didn't have a clue about what was going on. She wasn't planning on telling him either. It was too much to tell and he would probably overreact. _He always does._ She thought.

"Nothing I just didn't get enough sleep." She mumbled in reply. She opened her locker almost threw her books into it and grabbed another set. Normally Wade would pop up on the screen in her locker but he didn't this time. She knew he didn't because she had told him she'd contact him later. Yet Ron didn't know why and seemed quite curious.

"Sorry to hear that, where's Wade by the way?"

"Oh I told him I didn't sleep to well so he decided to leave me alone for today." She lied and he bought it. _Of course._ She thought.

"That's very considered of him!" Ron replied showing his innocent ignorance.

"Yeah… it really is." Kim replied. The bell sounded, signaling that class was beginning again and Kim closed her locker.

"Let's go." She said and they went to their next class. Seeing as it was their last hour of the day it went by quick. Which actually brightened Kim's mood. The last bell rang and Kim actually had a smile on her face as she walked out of the school. Ron followed her, confused by her mood switch. He didn't question it though, being afraid that he would ruin her mood again. He was scared of a lot of things. Monkey's, spiders, Bueno nacho running out of nachos, but Kim in a bad mood was the scariest thing ever.

They said goodbye when Ron reached his house and Kim continued her way home. She arrived home and dropped her backpack with a sigh.

"What's with the long face sweetie?" Her mother's voice sounded from the living room. It was true her mood had yet again changed into anything but happy. She didn't know why but when she arrived home she wished she had gone to Shego straight away. She considered it a side effect of the perfume.

"You can't even see my face." Kim replied.

"I know but I'm a mother so I know when something's wrong." Came the reply and Kim just dragged herself into the living room. Her mother was sitting in the armchair reading a magazine about medical care. She looked up from her magazine giving Kim a questioning look.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" She asked closing her magazine. Kim sighed in defeat and dropped herself on the couch.

"I've just got some problems going on now. I have to stop by at somebody's house today and Wade is going to inform us at her house." Kim said simply.

"Oh well then you shouldn't worry honey. Everything will turn out okay and if it seems like it won't just think, anything is possible for a Possible." Her mother replied knowing that her daughter wouldn't like it if she went on about it.

"Yeah I know mom, I'm just a bit down I think."

"You'll get over it, so when do you have to be at this mystery girl's house?" Ann asked.

"Well I have to contact Wade to ask her address and once I've got that I'll drop by."

"You don't have her address? Are you sure she would appreciate it if you dropped by? I mean if she wanted that she would've given you her address right?" Her mother asked and Kim knew she had a point.

"Yeah I know you're right but this is important for the both of us. She won't mind because she needs to know as well." Kim replied.

"Okay well just be careful then." Her mother said and she continued reading her magazine as if nothing had happened. Kim felt a bit better and thanked her mother before she went up to her room. She got her Kimmunicator and turned it on, she was immediately greeted with the young genius.

"Hey Wade can you give me Shego's address?"

"You mean you don't have it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. So can you get it for me or not?" Kim questioned.

"Of course!" He replied and he started typing in top speed. It took him about 2 minutes to find out where she lives. He explained that GJ wouldn't be able to find her house because of their outdated equipment. He gave her the address and she told him he rocked as usual. The line got disconnected and she immediately left the house.

"Time for my unexpected visit." She muttered walking down the streets in search of the right street.

Meanwhile Shego was sitting on her chair with her head on a desk. She was sleeping with her mouth open, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. Her left arm was draped over the keyboard and the other was dangling down. It was quite the amusing sight if you were to walk in on it. She was quite unaware of the fact that Kim was on her way. Unaware that she was about to be awakened by the person she least expected.

Kim had finally found Shego's apartment and was now standing at her front door. She felt her nerves play up as she looked at the door. She knew that Shego was the one behind that door. After almost 10 minutes she found the nerve to knock but nobody answered. She knocked again only louder this time.

Inside the apartment Shego was still asleep. Drool was still coming out of her mouth and she was snoring lightly. Staying up all night searching the Internet definitely made her tired. Which was strange because she was a thief and actually lived for the nights. Somewhere the faint sound of somebody knocking on her door came through. She snorted a bit turning her head around and continuing her sleep.

Outside Kim continued knocking on her front door. The knocking becoming more urgent by the minute.

"Shego!" Kim shouted knocking as hard as she could. Shego jolted awake looking around with a dazed look.

"W-what?!" She said wiping the drool from her face. Her eyebrows went up as she realized that there was nobody.

"What the hell?" She muttered getting up. For a minute she thought she was going crazy but that changed when she heard another knock on her door. She sighed and walked up to the door, unlocking its many locks. Kim almost froze when she heard the locks being unlocked. She tried to calm herself or more specifically her nerves. _Don't worry it's just Shego. You're just dropping by so she can hear what Wade discovered._ She thought.

After what seemed ages the door finally opened. Shego's eyes widened as she stared at the younger red head and Kim stared back.

"What are you doing here?" Shego asked.

"I'm here because Wade finished his research. I thought it would be easier if he could tell us at the same time. Instead of telling it twice or me telling you." Kim reasoned. Shego raised her eyebrow but couldn't help but agree with her.

"Come in princess." She said stepping aside. Kim walked in and it was clear that it was Shego's apartment. The black couches, dark hard wooden floor, green walls. _This almost shouts Shego._Kim thought as she headed for the couch. Shego closed the door and followed Kim to her couch, sitting down next to her. Kim got her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade, ready to hear about the perfume.

"Hey Kim, Shego." He announced as he appeared on screen.

"Nerdlinger." Shego said dry and Kim glared at her for that.

"So you guys ready to hear what I discovered?"

"Absolutely Wade!" Kim announced and Shego gave a slight nod.

"I reckon you want the good news first?" He asked and Kim was about to say yes when Shego cut in

"Hell no, I want the bad news first. That way the good news can cheer me up afterwards." She said and Kim shrugged at that.

"Okay bad news it is then." He said and he typed a few things.

"How bad can it be? It's just some perfume." Shego muttered.

"The bad news is about the solutions to solve this problem. I can make an antidote but it doesn't work permanently. Kim would have to take it every month in order for it to work."

"Okay well let's just imagine that she doesn't want that. What's the next piece of bad news you've got?" Shego asked dry.

"I've found three cures, the first is the antidote. The second one isn't really an option for you two. Though you can always try it if you're really desperate. If those two don't work you'll have to settle for the third and final cure. That one has a 100% chance of working." Wade explained.

"Which is?" Kim asked curious. Wade's mood changed visibly as he looked down at his keyboard. All he could do was avoid their gazes as he whispered the last option.

"Death…"

_Dum Dum Duuuum!_ **O_O**

* * *

***Gasp* What a shock.. so will one of the other two cures work? Or will death be the only working solution?!**

**You'll just have to find that out in the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks!**


	6. Option Number 2

**I'm on a roll... but my roll has stopped rolling now.. so.. Chapter 7 will be a bit late..**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

**_Bitch 6_**

It was quiet, very quiet. Kim felt her chest tighten uncomfortably as they stared at the silent boy on screen. Shego seemed in shock as well, her eyes wide as she let the information sink in. Both of them hoped that they had heard it wrong. Yet it couldn't be denied, he had said death. Shego buried her face in her hands and Kim felt her throat close up.

"D-death?" She questioned with a thick voice. The boy only nodded, he too was unable to deal with the news.

"I-I.. don't understand. That's only when the other cures don't work right? Why wouldn't the antidote work on me?" Kim questioned feeling a bit teary eyed.

"Well your body could reject it. That has to do something with your genes and the fact that the perfume has practically fused with your body." Wade replied. Shego remained quiet, her face buried in her hands. She didn't know what to say and that was very rare.

"What happens when my body rejects it?" Kim asked.

"You'll probably end up with a brain damage so severe that you'll be close to death." Wade replied.

"C-could you check if my body will reject it?"

"Of course, I just have to take a sample of your blood. I have to examine how the antidote and your blood will react to each other. That can only be seen if it's placed underneath a microscope of course." He explained.

"Well just do that and maybe we'll have some luck. If that doesn't work we have to try option 2, death isn't an option." Kim said firm.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it now appears to be. You'll just have to stop by today so I can take a sample of your blood." And Kim gave a slight nod. In an attempt to change the mood Wade came up with something else.

"So are you ready to hear the good news. Maybe it'll cheer you up."

"Well it has to be some bloody freaking good news because I'm not the least bit cheerful right now." Shego announced suddenly.

"I actually don't really have good news. I just have some general information as to why Kim is addicted to you." Wade replied.

"Great just what we need. No good news…" Shego said and she glanced at Kim. The red head looked back at her with a questioning look.

"How's your nose?" Shego asked.

"Fully clogged." Kim replied.

"Good."

"So do you want me to tell you what I discovered?" Wade asked.

"Yeah why not." Shego muttered.

"Now that I think about it Kim probably won't appreciate it if I told you the information." Kim raised her eyebrows at that.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well it's kind of personal and you probably won't agree with it. Though you can't deny it because the tests are always right. So it's your choice Kim do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Sure I've uh.. got nothing to hide." She said and Shego just grinned at her.

"Okay well the perfume is designed to attract people. Once attracted the perfume makes them a bit crazy. Their libido goes up, their lust, wants and needs must be filled. So that means they'll eventually have sex." Wade said and Kim felt her face flush.

"So what makes Kimmie want to jump my bones?" Shego asked.

"Well in order for her to have those needs there must be feelings."

"Feelings?" Shego questioned.

"Yes, feelings. As in she has to be attracted to you in the first place. If she doesn't feel anything towards you that's connected to love the perfume doesn't work. She's attracted to you because the perfume stimulates the feelings she has for you. Making her want to over compensate by having sex with you. It triggers the hidden emotions." By the time Wade finished his story Kim's face was bright red and Shego could only stare in disbelief.

"Okay so… a short story long… the perfume only has effect on her if she.. well.. loves me in one way or another?" Shego asked.

"That's exactly what it does."

"So wait only if people have some hidden loving feeling the perfume will activate it? Does that mean that the people who didn't go crazy aren't attracted to me in any way?"

"Well they can be attracted to you but only physically. Something that is not based on feelings but on pure lust." Wade explained. It became quiet and Kim was still as red as her hair. Shego just raised her eyebrows and turned to look at the blushing red head. A large grin was plastered on her face.

"I told you it was a bit personal." Wade said in an apologizing way to Kim.

"I know.. don't worry about it." Kim replied. She looked at Shego and quickly looked away again. Her blush intensified underneath Shego's gaze, knowing that Wade had just declared her love for Shego. _Sometimes I wish the ground would just swallow me up._ Kim thought avoiding Shego's gaze.

"So the princess has a weak spot for me doesn't she?" Shego asked in a teasing voice. She nudged Kim a bit and was rewarded with a groan.

"Aah don't worry princess I won't tell anyone. I mean look at me. Who can resist me?" She questioned. "I don't even need that perfume to attract people!"

"As long as you don't tease me with it." Kim muttered.

"You know I always do but I'll keep it to a minimum this time." Shego replied and Kim let herself fall back against the couch with a loud groan. All the while Wade just watched the interaction and couldn't help but smile. _They're not enemies at all._ He thought.

"Wade do you have any other information?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Well there's one thing but I don't think Shego will appreciate it if I told you."

"Why wouldn't she? I have the right to know after what you told about me."

"Whoa there princess that's not true. You were the one who said that she didn't have anything to hide." Shego countered.

"She's got a point there." Wade replied.

"Wade!"

"Okay okay I'll tell you something else. Aren't you curious about the second solution?" He asked. Shego and Kim exchanged looks before they looked at the screen with questioning looks.

"That probably means you are definitely curious. Well it's not a hard one to guess actually. For the perfume or well attraction to work out you simply have to listen to your body."

"Meaning?" Kim asked but Shego already knew where this was going. It was indeed not a very hard one to guess. _And now comes the part he tells us to have sex. _She thought as she eyed the little screen. She sat back her gaze shifting to Kim, expecting a hilarious reaction from the girl.

"If the antidote doesn't work you can just give in to your needs. You just have to let yourself go and do everything that you want. Meaning that you'll satisfy the needy hunger you have for the person you are attracted to." Wade explained hoping Kim would get it. The red head was still unaware of what he meant and Shego just rolled her eyes. _Okay so maybe she isn't the brightest star in the skies when it comes to these things. Can't blame her seeing as she's a goody two-shoes and all._ The woman thought.

"What I mean to say is that you do what you have to do."

"Oh bloody friggin… would you just tell her what you mean?! She obviously isn't catching on to it so just say it!" Shego snapped at the boy and he cringed a bit at the sudden outburst. Kim gave Shego a curious look and the pale woman once again rolled her eyes. She was starting to get irritated because Kim wasn't catching on to his hints. If he could just say what he meant it would be a lot easier. Or that's what she thought.

"You know for a genius you're not very bright." Shego muttered.

"I was hoping she'd catch on to it because it's not that hard to guess! You guessed it!" He announced. Shego's eyes narrowed and she snatched the Kimmunicator out of Kim's hands.

"What's that supposed to mean you lifeless computer nerd?!" Shego hissed.

"N-nothing I mean that Kim is very bright but it's strange that she doesn't get it. That obviously shows that you are more intelligent on some levels." He said hoping she would buy it.

"I don't believe a word of what you just said but since you called me intelligent, which is true, I'll forget about it. Just watch your mouth because I'm not as incompetent as you might think I am." She growled at him. He swallowed hard and just nodded furiously in reply. She was in fact telling the truth. She wasn't dumb at all; she had all kinds of certificates and was actually quite intelligent. Especially compared to her boss, Dr. Drakken.

Kim just watched them bicker about intelligence and actually ignored it when they started about her. They bickered about her intelligence as if she wasn't even present.

"Could you please tell me what you mean?" Kim asked cutting through their discussion. Wade cleared his throat and excused himself for his behavior.

"Of course! You basically have to listen to your body. Your body wants to have sex with Shego then that's what you should do." He said simply.

"W-what?!" Kim asked in a high-pitched voice, her face turning red again. Shego had been right; it was indeed, as she expected a hilarious reaction and her being well… her made it impossible not to make a comment.

"Well well isn't that interesting? Are you up for it Kimmie? I mean who wouldn't take the opportunity? I know you would even though you're such a…. good girl." Shego whispered the last words, her breath tickling Kim's ear. The red head took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Shego pulled back grinning at the blushing girl. Kim shook her head a bit and waited for Wade to answer her question.

"Your sexual need for Shego will go away when you take care of it. You would have to have sex with her until your body stops lusting for her body. That is option 2 and as I said it's desperate."

"What do you mean by desperate?" Shego asked her eyes narrowing.

"I mean that it's desperate because the antidote could work. If that works it's highly unnecessary to have sex."

"If sex is desperate then what is death?" Shego questioned.

"Sex is desperate and death is when there's not a single way out. Death is the only way out when you've gone completely insane from all the sex or antidote."

"That sounds a bit desperate as well." Shego replied dry.

"It is but it would be even more desperate then sex in that case." Wade said and Shego nodded in understanding. Meanwhile Kim was staring at the screen still not believing what Wade had said.

"Uh is there uh.. any other information?" Kim questioned hoping she could change the subject.

"Just that personal thing that Shego wouldn't appreciate." Wade replied.

"Oh just tell her." Shego muttered even though she didn't know what it was about.

"If you say so. Remember when I told there has to be some attraction from Kim's side to let the perfume work?" Wade asked and they both nodded.

"Well the attraction has to… come from both sides." Now it was Shego's turn to blush even though it wasn't as bright as Kim's blush had been. The red head turned to look at Shego and wore exactly the same grin she had been wearing just minutes ago.

"The perfume doesn't work if there's no chemistry between the two of you." Wade said simply. By now Shego was staring up at the ceiling in silence. Kim's grin turned into a sweet smile and she scooted closer to the pale woman. Shego felt the shifting of weight and felt Kim move against her. She looked down at the girl who looked up at her with her large green eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud." Shego muttered throwing her arms in the air. To say that Shego felt uneasy was an understatement. Especially with Kim so close to her, smiling like she did.

"Could you wipe that smile off of your face?" Shego asked making Kim smile even brighter at her then before. Shego let out a sigh rubbing her temples as she did so.

"You better stop smiling before I wipe that smile off of your face myself." Shego growled. Kim kept smiling brightly but refocused on Wade instead.

"The perfume works perfectly so does that mean…" Kim started.

"Yeah Kim, Shego is attracted to you as much as you are to her." And Shego groaned.

_BWAHAHAHAHA.. ahum.. to be uh.. continued..(doy)_

* * *

_Yeah.. poor Shego XD That's what you get for teasing Kim.. _

_oh well.. it's not that bad.. right?_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	7. Hang the rule!

**WARNING: MUSHY... MAYBE CLICHÉ SCENE COMING UP!!!**

**Okay chapter 7... ****I'm taking a break now so you'll just have to settle for these 7 chapters for now**

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Bitch 7**

"So she really likes me?" Kim asked sounding like a child in a candy store. Her eyes lit up and a huge smile graced her face. She seemed like the happiest person alive.

"I'm sitting right next to you. You could ask me that instead of him." Shego announced dry. Kim's smile disappeared as she glared at Shego. The thief just shrugged ignoring Kim's glare completely.

"Yes she really likes you unless she has a really good explanation." Wade said and his gaze shifted to Shego.

"I don't need to explain a damned thing so leave me alone." Shego muttered.

"Wade is it okay if I call you back later"? Kim asked and the boy nodded. "Thank you! Talk to you later!"

"Remember you have to stop by to give me a sample of your blood!"

"I won't forget Wade! Bye!" Kim replied and she disconnected the line. Kim quickly turned to face Shego, determined to find out what was going on. She found her courage and grabbed Shego's hand, making the older woman look at her. She swallowed hard and forced herself to look into Shego's emerald eyes.

"Shego what's going on?" Kim asked gently making Shego look in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She questioned in return.

"Well with the perfume and everything and why it works. You heard Wade, I like you and I want to know if you like me." Kim mumbled softly.

"You Like me?" Shego asked.

"At first I didn't… but it changed. Or maybe it's been there since I met you but I never accepted it. Maybe I was confused, mistaking it for something it wasn't. I don't know what it was but Wade's test is never wrong. The explanation about the perfume and everything made so much sense. It was like everything clicked into place the minute it sunk in." Kim explained and all Shego could do was stare at her in silence.

"Okay before we continue this you must know I don't like mushy stuff princess."

"Mushy?"

"As in drama and too much emotions." Shego explained simply and Kim nodded in response. Shego cleared her throat and turned to fully face Kim. She let out a deep breath looking down at the ground as she did so. She looked back up at Kim, gazing at the cute red head.

"This is wrong." Shego said and Kim looked at her in confusion.

"We're supposed to be enemies! We're not meant to like each other, let alone love each other. That's how things go in this world, heck in all the worlds." The words Shego uttered made Kim feel like she didn't care at all. As if Shego didn't care for her and wasn't planning on caring for her. **Ever.**It was quiet and Kim gazed at nothing in particular, letting Shego's words sink in. It was only when she felt Shego gently squeeze her hand that she looked up. She blinked a few times looking at the woman sitting in front of her.

"Every rule about villains and heroes write that they can't be together. That it won't last and that it's not meant to be." Kim didn't know why Shego was saying these hurtful things. She wasn't even sure if Shego knew that she was hurting her emotionally. She felt like she could cry but went against it, not wanting to break down in front of her enemy. They had grown close the last few days. Trying to figure out what was going on and how they could solve it.

Kim loved every minute she had spent with Shego. At first just as friends, the feeling of real love already hiding somewhere deep inside of her. Hiding deep, waiting to be found and to be returned. Yet here she was thinking that she had been wrong about Shego. Thinking that it wasn't possible for her to return the feelings no matter what the test and perfume showed.

She was broken out of her trance when she felt Shego squeeze her hand again.

"You keep spacing out on me. I'm trying to make something clear to you." Shego said in a gentle tone but it still sounded unkind to Kim. She roughly pulled her hand back startling Shego.

"I know what you're trying to say! Don't give me some crap about rules that don't allow this! It's not about the rules! It's about you being incapable of loving or liking somebody! I was stupid to think that you'd feel the same way." Kim snapped getting to her feet angrily.

"This is what I meant with mushy." Shego muttered.

"Face it Shego you're just afraid to open up. You're afraid that you'll get hurt. Well you know what?! I'd never hurt you…. Not in a million years." Kim said her tone becoming softer as she almost whispered the last part. Shego got to her feet as well facing the somewhat angry red head.

"If you would just listen to me I can explain." Shego started but Kim just snorted in reply.

"Explain what? Why you don't like me? Why you're afraid to open up? Why you're incapable of feeling anything beyond hate?" Kim offered shoving her Kimmunicator into her pocket.

"No that's not what I meant to say. What I want to tell you is…. "No." Kim said cutting Shego's sentence off.

"What do you mean no?" Shego asked.

"No I don't want to hear it. You've hurt me enough now and I'm done here. I'm leaving and I hope I'll never see you again." Kim muttered shoving passed Shego and heading for the door. Shego couldn't believe what she just heard. _I didn't hurt her._ _Did I?_ She questioned herself turning around to face Kim. She acted quick walking up to the girl standing at her front door. She grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled, turning the girl around so she could face her.

"Listen to me." Shego said in a whisper.

"Let me go."

"Not until you've heard me out." Shego offered tightening her grip on Kim's wrist.

"I can just make you release me." Kim threatened but Shego wasn't impressed at all. She pulled Kim close to her, wrapping her free arm around her waist, her hand never leaving Kim's wrist. She buried her face in Kim's fiery mane and just held her close.

"Please just listen to me." She whispered and Kim could hardly believe her ears. This was the first time she had heard Shego say please in a sincere way. She let out a sigh and relaxed deciding it couldn't hurt if she listened to her. Shego kept Kim close to her, her arm held her waist and her hand held her wrist. She wasn't planning on letting go until the red head had listened to everything that she had to say.

"I was saying that villains and heroes don't belong together. It's a written and unwritten rule in every world where evil and good exists. Those relationships end up in a disaster if they even happen at all." Shego whispered softly into Kim's hair. She backed the younger girl up against her front door, never loosening her grip.

"I say hang the rule written or not. Rules are made for breaking and if this can work out I'm willing to give it a shot. But I have to know if you'll give it everything that you've got. I don't want to be the only one who gives everything and ends up having nothing. I want us to work together on this so we can make it work." She murmured lovingly into Kim's hair. The red head was stunned, never expecting to hear something like that. Minutes ago she had been sad and ready to cry. Now she was so happy she felt like she could cry again.

_God this is so the drama._She thought as she fought back her tears. She managed to wrench her wrist free from Shego's grip. Her arms came up, wrapping around Shego.

"I want you to be sure about this. I don't want this if you're not sure. We can't build up a thing if one of us is having doubts. That's why I'm so hesitant and that's why I don't open up. I can open up but I only do so when it feels right." Shego continued in her soft tone. She had told Kim she didn't like mushy and here she was being it herself.

"I didn't know you thought about it like that." Kim murmured in reply.

"I do and we're in this together. That bloody perfume has done one good thing and to me it's enough to compensate all the shit it has caused." Shego said and she knew that what she was going to say next would sound extremely mushy.

"It brought us closer together." She whispered barely hard enough for Kim to hear it. She was surprised when she heard a sob escaping Kim's mouth. She pulled back slightly; looking at the watery eyed red head.

"We'll solve this right?" Kim asked her lower lip trembling slightly.

"I'm sure we will be able to solve this problem."

"Please tell me you're not going to die." Kim begged. Shego's expression softened and she pulled Kim back into her embrace.

"Nobody is going to die." She said stroking Kim's hair softly. "I promise." She whispered and that's when Kim broke down. She didn't know why but she just couldn't take it anymore. All the pent up emotions, frustrations and thoughts had found their way out. Expressing themselves with the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Normally Shego would've been pissed, not wanting to deal with tears. Yet she made an exception for Kim. She knew the younger girl couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't used to the pressure and Shego couldn't blame her. Though she couldn't help but think that she hated mushy stuff as she wiped Kim's tears away with her thumbs.

She never liked showing the other side she DID have. It always made her feel vulnerable and that was a feeling she didn't liked. But seeing Kim cry like this made her realize that she wasn't as vulnerable as she thought she was

After some soothing words and wiping away of tears, Kim's tears had stopped. She smiled up at Shego, happiness in her slightly reddened eyes. It was then for the first time in years that Shego actually genuinely smiled back.

"So how about we try option 2 now?" Shego asked and this earned her a smack on the arm.

"We still have to try the antidote first." Kim muttered her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Why? We can just try option 2 and see if it works. If it doesn't we'll try the antidote."

"We're not going to try option 2." Shego leaned forward, surprising Kim by raining soft kisses all over her face.

"Really?" Shego asked in between the kisses getting closer and closer to Kim's mouth.

"Yeah really." Kim managed to reply and Shego finally found her lips. They locked, moving softly against each other for no longer then 5 seconds.

"Why?" Shego asked breaking the kiss.

"Because we still have the antidote."

"I don't care." Shego said continuing her path of kisses.

"Well I do." Kim replied leaning forward and capturing Shego's lips with her own. This kiss lasted a bit longer then the last one, their lips moving together.

"Besides." Kim said breaking the kiss and Shego continued kissing her face. "We're not that desperate." Shego halted her kisses and pulled back to look at Kim, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Who said anything about being desperate?"

_To be continued (in some close maybe distant future)_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7 as well ^^**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 people!_**

* * *

**Bitch 8**

Kim stared at Shego with a bright red face. Shego had just asked her if they could have sex and she just couldn't answer that. She reasoned with the fact that they would have to do it if the antidote didn't work. Yet a part of her told her it was too quick. So she did the only thing she could do.

"I'm not ready yet." She murmured making Shego raise her eyebrows. The woman gave it some thought and she figured that Kim was right. Who was she to force her into doing something like that? Besides sooner or later it'll happen, just not right now. She smiled hugging Kim tightly.

"I understand, now let's give nerdlinger a sample of your blood."

"You mean you're coming with me?" Kim asked happily.

"Of course, we're in this together right?" Shego questioned in return and Kim nodded enthusiastically. Shego got her coat and they left, heading for Wade's house. Shego had decided against walking so naturally they took her car. Kim admired the vehicle immensely even though it had the expected green and black pattern. The outside was a nice shining black and the inside was green. Kim liked it anyway; she didn't have a thing against black and green.

During the ride Shego had asked Kim again how her nose was doing. She got the same answer, completely clogged.

The ride would've been quick if Kim hadn't whined about Shego's speed. The woman just liked to go fast and couldn't do a thing about it. She slowed down for the 'goody two-shoes' as she had called her and Kim stopped whining. They eventually arrived 30 minutes later then Shego had wanted to arrive but she decided not to say anything.

"See we got here fast even though you didn't drive as fast as you wanted." Kim said getting out of Shego's black and green Bentley continental GT.

"Yeah whatever." Shego grumbled in reply getting out of the car as well. They walked up to Wade's front door and Shego pushed a button, locking her car automatically.

"I would almost buy a car for that beeping sound when it locks." Kim announced suddenly. Shego raised her eyebrow, looking at the red head.

"Really? Just because it beeps and then locks automatically?" Shego questioned and Kim nodded in reply. Shego let out a laugh, surprised by Kim's cute slightly childish comment.

"What?" She asked pouting slightly at Shego.

"Nothing that was just…. Cute." Shego replied. Normally Kim would've blushed but Wade showed up distracting her immediately.

"I heard you two talking and well you never rang the bell. So I went and got you myself." He said stepping aside to let them in.

"Nice house you got here nerdlinger." Shego commented earning a glare from Kim. Shego just ignored her and followed Kim into Wade's high tech room.

"Question, do you ever get out of the house?" Shego asked plopping down on Wade's bed. The young genius sat down in front of his computer and turned on his chair.

"No actually I let my hologram go outside." He replied before turning back to his computer. Kim took a seat on Wade's bed next to Shego and watched the genius type away.

"You know that's not really healthy Wade." Kim said.

"Yeah you miss out on the fun stuff. Girlfriends, beach, sun and other things." Shego added.

"I know but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Apart from the sun because I can rebuild a sun-like structure in my room. So I get sunlight and my vitamins that are provided by it." Wade replied and Shego just looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean you can stay at home and just soak in the sun right here in your room?" She questioned liking the idea of that.

"Yeah well everybody can do that if they just have a solarium. I however can make a real sun in my house so I don't need a solarium."

"It's true once he had an entire beach in his room and his mother was lounging on a beach chair." Kim added.

"I've got to get a techno nerd as well." Shego muttered under her breath. It didn't go unheard and both Kim and Wade grinned at the comment.

"Okay Kim let's get that blood sample." Wade announced getting a gun-like device.

"What's that?" Kim asked pointing at the device.

"This will help me get a sample of your blood without the use of a needle." He said proudly.

"How's that even possible?" Shego asked.

"There's a sensor attached to the end and it simply beams the blood into this tube." He said pointing to a tube attached to the gun-like device. Shego looked at it curiously as he placed the sensor against Kim's skin. The red head was afraid to look so she simply turned her head away.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as can be." Kim replied. Wade pulled the trigger and the sensor started glowing. A soft buzzing sound was heard and in a matter of seconds the little tube was filled with Kim's blood.

"All done." He announced and Kim looked up in surprise.

"Was that it?" She questioned examining her arm.

"Yeah that was it, your blood is now in this tube." He said removing the tube from the device. It was indeed filled with a dark red liquid and even Shego was surprised with how quick it went. The young genius readied Kim's blood and the antidote for the test. He typed a few things, pressed enter and a large high tech microscope appeared.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Shego asked from her position on the bed.

"From the ceiling, I installed it there." Wade replied placing a glass strip underneath the microscope. He peered through the lens, changing the focus until Kim's blood was visible at cellular level.

"Okay I can see your blood cells moving around and they look healthy. I'm going to add the antidote now and see how it'll react. It won't react immediately because of the ingredients the antidote is made of. So it may take a while before I have any results." Wade said peering through the lens.

"Should we leave or something?" Kim asked.

"Well you can leave but you don't have to. If you do I can always reach you on the Kimmunicator so it's up to you." Wade replied and Kim glanced at Shego.

"What are you looking at me for?" The villain asked.

"What do you think?" Kim asked.

"About what?" Shego asked making it clear that she hadn't been listening at all.

"Do you want to stay and wait for the results? Or do you want to leave?" Kim asked.

"Depends on how long it'll take." Shego replied.

"About 30 minutes." Wade said as he continued his research. Shego looked at Kim with a 'I'm not moving an inch' look and the red head got it. Kim made herself comfortable on Wade's bed, waiting for him to finish his test. She unconsciously or maybe consciously moved closer to Shego. Shifting until she was sitting against the older woman. Shego of course noticed this immediately and just rolled her eyes._ Such a shy girl. _She thought. _I've got to change that._

Shego stretched her arm and wrapped it around the shy red head. Kim looked up at Shego with a shy smile and she snuggled up against her. Her own arm went around Shego's waist, holding her close as they waited for the results. The pale woman checked if the young genius was completely distracted. She noticed that he was completely into his research and smirked.

"Kimmie." Shego whispered only hard enough for her to hear. The red head looked up at Shego with a questioning look. Instead of talking Shego leaned down, capturing Kim's lips in a kiss. The red head's look was wiped away as her eyelids fell, melting away underneath Shego's lips. She kissed back in a slow soft manner, following Shego's ministrations. She completely forgot about the fact that Wade was in the room and got caught up in the kiss.

Her mouth opened for Shego's probing tongue, deepening the kiss. This was the first time they kissed this intense and Kim loved it. She wondered why they hadn't kissed like that earlier but realized they hadn't really been together before. Their tongues danced, moving against each other, exploring as much as they could. Kim wasn't able to breathe through her nose and she felt her lungs screaming for air.

She pulled back, gasping loudly, trying to breathe in as much air as possible. Shego grinned at her leaning back against the wall as she watched the panting red head.

"That good?" She questioned.

"Well I couldn't breathe through my nose and I was running out of air." Kim replied in a breathy voice.

"Just say that it was good." Shego said in reply. Kim smiled a small smile at her, leaning in close and pecking her lightly on the lips.

"It was amazing." She whispered against Shego's lips. The pale woman smirked triumphantly.

"I know that." She replied and Kim chose to ignore that comment.

"If you guys want some privacy you just have to say the word." Wade announced suddenly without even looking up. Kim blushed and looked at the ground, Shego just stared at him in disbelief.

"It won't happen again." Kim murmured.

"Not now that is." Shego added and Kim gave her a smack on the arm.

"What was that for!?" She asked angrily but Kim knew she didn't really mean it.

"For being so bold." Kim said and Shego groaned in reply. They became quiet and just focused on completely different things. They eventually ended up staring at Wade's back as he peered through his high tech microscope. He had been peering through that thing for almost 20 minutes. Both Kim and Shego figured he had to been done any time soon now.

"You almost done nerdlinger?" Shego asked out of nowhere.

"Almost." He replied and he adjusted his microscope with a few buttons. He turned a few switches, typed something in his computer and continued peering through the lens. A disapproving sound escaped his throat, catching both Kim and Shego's attention. They exchanged looks before they looked back at Wade with an almost sad look. The young genius looked through the microscope for another 5 minutes before he turned away.

He turned around to face Kim and Shego who were already looking at him expectantly.

"I've got good news and bad news."

"Bad news first." Shego announced.

"No tell me the good news first Wade." Kim said and Shego glared at her. Kim stuck her tongue out in return making Shego narrow her eyes even more.

"The good news is that the antidote is accepted. Your body won't rejected it and your blood is completely okay with it." He said.

"Okay well if that is the good news, what kind of bad news is there left?" Kim asked curious.

"Well your body accepts the antidote but it doesn't do anything with it."

"What do you mean?" Kim questioned.

"It absorbs the antidote, accepting it as a part of your body but it doesn't work. Kim the antidote won't work; it works just as good as a placebo. Meaning it won't do a thing to lessen your attraction towards Shego because of that perfume. It doesn't go against that perfume because the perfume is dominant." Wade explained.

"S-so what do we do now? Can you adjust it so it'll work?" Kim asked becoming as pale as a sheet.

"I've tried to activate it but it doesn't work. The antidote doesn't react at all, which is weird because then it isn't an antidote at all. That's impossible because I read that about 20 years ago that perfume caused a lot of trouble in the US. They used this antidote to cure everybody who had come in contact with it. Some people naturally reject the perfume because of their genes, scent or hygiene."

"That would explain why Ron didn't get infected." Kim muttered.

"Yeah but if the antidote worked back then why doesn't it work now? I've been trying to figure out the answer to that question but I can't find a thing."

"Wait did you say 20 years ago?" Shego questioned suddenly.

"Yeah or well 19 years ago to be precise."

"I.. was 2 or 3 back then so I was already born when the perfume madness came!" Shego announced jumping up from the bed. Wade immediately turned to his computer and entered a few things.

"It says here that the perfume drove the US crazy. The antidote was quickly developed by use of the meteor extract that was also used to develop the perfume in the first place. Meaning that if you're infected by the meteor the perfume will have immediate effect on you but the antidote won't. The antidote doesn't work cause your body is the antidote self! It'll eventually develop a cure against the perfume on its own!" Wade announced in a eureka kind of way.

"But that doesn't explain why the antidote doesn't work on Kimmie." Shego said.

"Kim's parents probably went through the same thing 19 years ago. It could be that their genes has suffered from a side effect." Suddenly everything seemed to sound more logic. As if everything had fallen into place.

"So if the antidote doesn't work what option do we have left?" Kim asked.

"The only option that isn't death." Wade said and a big smile appeared on Shego's face.

"Remind me what option that is again please." Shego said in a teasing voice.

"Option two, sex." And Kim fainted.

_Up to the next chapter!_

* * *

**This was.. chapter 8.. obviously and uh.. well... Poor Kim.. she fainted..**

**so.. yeah.. and now.. it'll _probably_.. become a m-rated story.._ I think.. maybe!_**

**oh well..**

**hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.. this story is now.. M-rated.. doy.. **

**warning.. Sad..**

* * *

**_Bitch 9_**

Shego and Wade were hanging above Kim. The girl had fainted when she heard about the second option. She was still unconscious and they had been trying to wake her for over 20 minutes. It changed from slapping her in the face to using water to shaking her. Nothing worked and Shego was losing what little patience she had left.

"I'm just going to burn her! That'll wake her up!" Shego shouted in frustration. Wade quickly got in between Shego and Kim, stopping the villain from burning Kim.

"That won't work and besides she'll get mad." He said and Shego extinguished her plasma with a sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Shego asked sitting down next to the unconscious hero.

"We just have to wait until she wakes up. After that you two can talk about option 2." Wade explained taking a seat in his chair.

"Hmm okay well how long do you think she'll be unconscious?" Shego questioned eyeing the red head.

"Not long the shock just knocked her out. It'll be okay eventually, it'll take 15 minutes, tops." He explained and Shego just let herself fall back on his bed. She wasn't good at being patient, she just hated to wait but now she didn't have a choice. She just had to build up some patience and wait for Kim to wake up. All the methods to wake the girl had failed so waiting was the only thing left now.

"You don't have to stay here, you know that right?" Wade asked.

"And leave princess here? No way." Shego snorted.

"No I mean you can take her with you. Just take her to your car and drive home. I reckon she doesn't want me to listen to your conversation about option 2." Wade explained and Shego shot up right.

"I don't want you to listen as well so if I discovered that you did." Shego threatened and she cracked her knuckles. Wade smiled a nervous smile, swallowing hard as he looked away.

"Just take her with you. She can contact me afterwards so it's not a problem." Wade said and Shego gave slight nod. She got to her feet and bend to pick Kim up. She scooped the girl up in her arms, carrying her bridal style.

"So I just basically have to take her to bed and then it'll be over?"

"Well she has to take the lead because she's the one who's been infected. Once might not be enough so just try it as much as possible." Wade explained.

"As much as possible? I like the sound of that." Shego replied with a big grin on her face. She shifted the girl in her arms slightly, making it easier to carry her.

"Just one problem, her nose is clogged. She won't take the lead if she isn't under the influence of the perfume." Shego said stopping at Wade's door. The boy looked at her with a thoughtful look, his hand on his chin.

"I have something for that." He announced and he started rummaging in a small drawer. He pulled out a little flask and handed it to Shego.

"What is it?" She asked eyeing the yellow liquid in the bottle.

"It's basically a spray that removes all the mucus in your nose. Use it once and her nose will be completely cleared." He said proudly.

"You made this yourself didn't you?" Shego asked dry, noticing the proud tone he used.

"Yeah I sure did."

"Well for your sake it better work and it better don't blow up or something like that." Shego grumbled.

"It works fine and don't worry it won't explode. Just go and do what you have to do." Wade replied motioning towards the door. Shego just rolled her eyes and exited Wade's house. Luckily she was able to open the door even with Kim in her arms. She couldn't stand the idea of staying there a minute longer.

"Crazy ass hormonal computer nerd." She muttered as she walked to her car. She managed to get her keys and pushed a button, unlocking the doors automatically. She pulled the door open with her pinky and placed Kim in the passenger seat. She fastened her seatbelt, closed the door and got in at the other side. She took place in front of the steering wheel and started her car with the key. She glanced at the red head and saw that she was still unconscious. She just focused on the road and headed for her destination: Home.

The ride was quick and it was because Kim was unconscious. Had she been conscious Shego would have been forced to drive slow. So the villain was glad that Kim was unconscious, it gave her the chance to improve her record. She arrived home in less then 4 minutes. Somewhere during the drive she figured that Kim wouldn't use the spray Wade had given her. She remembered that Kim had told her that she wasn't ready yet. Though now she didn't really have a choice. Shego wasn't quite ready to die yet.

She grabbed the flask and shoved it in her pocket. She got out of the car, went to Kim's side and lifted the red head out of the car. She kicked the door shut and it beeped, locking once again. She quickly headed for her apartment, taking the elevator and carrying Kim with her.

"God princess you're not as light as you look." Shego groaned carrying Kim to her front door. She had to hurry up because she had to use that spray on Kim before she became conscious again. The door swung open and she almost ran into her apartment, kicking the door shut behind her. She gently placed Kim on her bed and got the flask out of her pocket.

"Okay here goes nothing." She muttered and she sprayed the contents in Kim's nose. A sudden change in Kim's breathing occurred, she started breathing through her nose. Shego sat down on her bed looking at the 'sleeping' girl. Suddenly Kim's eyes popped open and she stared at Shego, her pupils wide. The scent had gotten to her senses and it forced her awake. She slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving Shego. The villain backed up a bit, lying down on one of the pillows. She made herself comfortable as Kim crawled on top of her.

"Sleep well?" She asked and Kim just nodded. The red head buried her face in Shego's hair, taking in her scent. She shuddered slightly as the scent overwhelmed her senses, her eyes closing. Her lips latched on to Shego's skin, tasting every inch she could reach. They eventually found their way to Shego's lips, catching them in a hungry kiss.

"I need you." Kim breathed against those dark lips. Shego felt a shudder of excitement run down her spine as Kim continued to smoother her with kisses. She let Kim take the lead and the red head gladly accepted it. She roamed her hands all over Shego's body, exploring every curve she could find. It seemed to take her ages to undress Shego completely. She took her time, trying to control the urge to jump Shego immediately. Undressing her slowly seemed to ease her mind a bit.

She pulled back, discarding Shego's last item of clothing and she looked at the bared woman. Her eyes roamed over her body, taking in every piece of skin she could see. Shego felt exposed but not uncomfortable as she lay there underneath Kim's gaze. Kim was obsessed by her because of the perfume, even though a side of her longed for the same. Yet she knew that what she was looking at was absolutely….

"Breath taking." She murmured as she lowered herself on top of Shego. The woman didn't respond to Kim's comment and just let the red head do what she wanted.

"You…" Kim whispered grazing Shego's skin with her lips. Shego's stomach muscles tightened underneath Kim's touch. "Are…" She continued traveling up with her lips. "Gorgeous." She said lightly brushing against Shego's left breast before going to the right. Kim's ministrations were driving the villain crazy and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping. She fought the urge to turn their positions and just molest the younger girl. _She has to take the lead._ She thought as Kim continued to explore her body.

Shego was about to protest when Kim stopped her ministrations but didn't say a thing when she discovered that the red head was undressing herself. She lay back on the bed waiting for Kim to continue. She shuddered delightfully when she felt Kim's warm skin against her own scented skin.

"I want you so bad." Kim muttered. Her hand slipped in between Shego's legs, her fingers grazing her intimate part just barely.

"Oh god Kim just do it." Shego gasped. The red head murmured something that wasn't audible for Shego and softly started tracing circles around Shego's clit. Shego couldn't take it any longer but Kim's patience was running out as well. She skipped the foreplay and plunged two fingers into Shego's tight, hot depths. She started a quick pace, she didn't want it to go slow, she needed Shego too much. Her fingers were plunging in and out of her wet passage and a third finger was soon added.

Shego had never expected something that quick but she didn't complain. She couldn't, she was busy gasping and writhing underneath Kim's touch, her hips moving in the same rhythm. Without slowing down Kim crushed their lips together, taking Shego's very breath away and muffling her cries of pleasure. Her fingers continued their rough and overpowering rhythm inside that tight passage. She felt desperate, she needed more, she wanted Shego's entire being. She wanted to feel her, breathe her, and taste her.

She pulled back with a soft gasp and looked down at the writhing woman beneath her. Shego's eyes were closed; shut tightly as she moved against Kim's invading fingers.

"Open your eyes." Kim whispered leaning her forehead against Shego's. Usually green eyes now darkened with lust opened and stared up at her. Kim could feel her need rise as she gazed into Shego's darkened eyes. The pure lust in them, directed at her was evidence that she wanted it as bad as Kim. The soft sounds that were escaping her throat became louder. Louder as she approached her climax thanks to Kim's thrusting fingers.

"Kimmie." Shego breathed digging her nails into Kim's back. The red head shivered lightly, loving the sound of her name. She pushed on, moving her fingers in rapid speed, her thumb caressing Shego's clit.

"Say it again." Kim muttered against Shego's lips and she got exactly what she wanted. Shego's squeezed her eyes shut, her body arched up and Kim's name escaped her lips in a scream. Her inner walls clenched around Kim's fingers, capturing them as her orgasm ran through her sweat-covered body. Kim didn't stop her fingers, still thrusting them in and out of Shego. Her lips latched on to Shego's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

She could feel Shego's juices flowing, making her passage even slipperier then before. It made it easier for Kim to quicken her pace, taking advantage of Shego's state. Said woman was just coming down from her first orgasm but already felt her second orgasm coming up. She gripped Kim's shoulders, her grip weakening as the pleasure mounted. All she could do was moan and move in time with the rhythm. Feeling herself getting weaker and weaker as Kim continued.

"S-stop." She managed to mutter but Kim pushed further. Shego's back was arched, her nails almost breaking through Kim's skin. Her walls clenched, sucking on Kim's fingers as a second orgasm wrecked her body. A final primal scream escaped her lips and she collapsed on the bed. With her last strength she raised her arm and closed Kim's nose with her fingers.

The red head turned back to normal and she stared at Shego with wide eyes. The woman was flushed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. To top it all Kim's fingers were still inside of her.

"What happened?" Kim asked quickly pulling her hand back. Shego winced softly at the loss of contact and didn't reply until her breathing was normal again.

"You fainted when the nerdlinger told us that we had to have sex. He told me that you had to take the lead. You had to let yourself go wild by smelling that perfume, so I did as he said. I cleared your nose and you jumped me like an animal in heat." Shego explained simply. Kim's face turned a bright red and she remained quiet.

"It was the only option left next to death and I'm not ready to die." Shego muttered.

"S-so… uh.. did it… work?" Kim stuttered.

"Let's check." Shego said and she released Kim's nose. The red head's pupils widened again and she inhaled deeply. She immediately latched on to Shego's neck, biting, licking and kissing it.

"Well that's a big fat no." Shego announced and she quickly pinched Kim's nose again. Said girl stopped her ministration and she hesitantly pulled back. She looked down at Shego's marked neck and blushed brightly.

"It didn't work." She said in a sad tone.

"Well the nerdlinger said that once might not be enough."

"You mean I have to continue?" Kim questioned.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Well I don't want you to die so.. we have to give it a shot." Kim muttered softly.

"Are you sure?" Shego asked and Kim nodded firmly in reply. "Okay." She said and she released Kim's nose. The red head attacked her again, using her hands, mouth and tongue as she explored Shego on whole new levels.

Several hours passed by as Kim pleasured Shego over and over again. Her two orgasms had turned into 6 orgasms and they both eventually passed out in pure exhaustion. They slept through the rest of the day, their naked bodies entwined in every possible way. It had been a day Shego would never forget. How many people could say that Kim Possible gave them 6 amazing orgasms? Nobody except Shego.

By the time Kim woke up her nose was clogged again. She looked around with a sleepy look and ended up staring at Shego. It amazed her that she didn't freak out when she noticed that they were both naked. She knew that they had tried to cure the effects of the perfume. She just hoped it worked because she couldn't lose Shego to death. She snuggled closer to the mint skinned woman who in return wrapped her arms around Kim. Her sleepy emerald eyes opened and focused on the red head.

"Good morning." She whispered with a grin on her face.

"Good morning." Kim replied and she gave Shego a light peck on the lips.

"I could definitely get used to this." Shego murmured.

"Me too." Kim admitted. After a few minutes of silence Kim spoke.

"Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know, your nose is obviously clogged again so who knows." Shego replied.

"Well shouldn't we check if it worked?"

"Yeah we should, that means we have to clear your nose again." Shego said tossing the flask Wade had provided her with to Kim.

"What's this?" Kim asked.

"That is a spray that clears your nose immediately." Shego said and she pushed herself up, sitting up right. Kim brought the spray up to her nose but quickly pulled back when Shego shouted a loud:

"STOP!" She looked up at Shego with wide eyes, her heart beating 100 mph.

"What's wrong?!" She questioned.

"I have to get a nose clip… so that I can put it on your nose just in case option 2 didn't work." Shego muttered rummaging in a drawer in her nightstand.

"Oh you startled me I thought something was wrong." Kim said sighing in relief.

"No I just had to get… this!" Shego said whipping out a green nose clip.

"Okay are you ready?" Kim asked and Shego gave a slight nod. The red head brought the spray up to her nose and injected it. She gave Shego the flask and waited for her nose to clear. Her pupils widened and she quickly latched on to Shego. Said woman felt her chest tighten uncomfortably as Kim latched on to her. _It didn't work._ She thought sadly. She got the nose clip and quickly slipped it onto Kim's nose. The red head pulled back, blinking stupidly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Look at your nose." Shego muttered. Kim's eyes went cross and she looked at the green clip on her nose. Realization dawned upon her and she immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked back up at Shego with teary eyes, her view blurred by the tears. Shego was looking away her face seemed emotionless. They both knew what it meant; it was the option they both dreaded.

"D-does.. t-this mean that…" Kim stuttered her tears rolling down her cheeks freely now. Shego looked up at her, for a second an emotion showed before her face turned emotionless again. She was sad, Kim was sure that an entire river of emotions was coursing through her. Yet she managed not to show it at all, just for that split second did it seem like she felt something. Truth was deep down inside she felt sad but she chose not to cry.

"Yes Kimmie, in order for the effects to disappear I have to die." She said monotone and the red head collapsed, hanging onto her as her tears ran down her cheeks freely…

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_This sucks.. doesn't it? There's a chance she has to die.. to get rid of the effects of that DAMNED perfume..._**

**_find out... how this story.. continues... in the next chapter..._**

**_thank you.._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 people!**

**

* * *

**

**Bitch 10**

Shego remained motionless as the red head cried on her shoulder. She should be the one doing the crying but she couldn't. A long time ago she promised herself she would never cry a single tear as long as she lived. That didn't seem to be long anymore. Her end appeared to be getting close even though she didn't want it. It wasn't her own choice but what choice did she have?

She was amazed by how much the red head could cry. She wondered if her tears weren't going to run out at one point. Yet they seemed to keep coming like a never-ending waterfall. She wrapped an arm around the crying girl, pulling her close. Maybe, just maybe she could stay alive. She couldn't let Kim wear a nose clip for the rest of her life. It seemed unfair towards the girl because a thing like that looked ridiculous. Option 2 had failed and option 3 really seemed the only way out. Why was fate so cruel to her? Was it karma? Or did she just have bad luck? She didn't know.

She held Kim close, letting the girl cry as much as she had to. She couldn't cry but she could at least let somebody else cry without making a fuss about it. Somewhere inside of her, a part of her ached. Not because of pain but because of happiness. It was very rare that somebody cried for her and even though the circumstances were bad she felt happy. She felt reassured, certain about the fact that somebody did care about her.

"It'll be okay." She whispered barely conscious. She stroked Kim's hair and waited until the sobs faded. Kim looked up at her with red puffy eyes, blinking the remaining tears away.

"Do you think so?" Kim asked hopeful.

"We'll think of something princess." Shego said hoping that it wasn't only false hope. They had to figure something out. How hard could it be?

"Maybe it's not that difficult." Kim murmured.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked.

"Well Wade is a genius and we know plenty of scientists that can help. It's not impossible to find a solution right?"

"I guess so." Came as reply. It was true; they did know a lot of scientists. _Maybe they can solve this perfume madness._ Shego thought. Kim had stopped crying and she snuggled up against Shego. Neither of them cared that they were still naked, it was warm enough without clothes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shego asked the smaller red head. Kim looked up at her green skinned lover with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe it didn't work because there's not enough love." Kim announced suddenly.

"Uh that's not an answer to my question." Shego replied.

"Well in some way it is." Shego looked down at the now grinning red head with a confused look. Her look almost screamed 'what the fuck are you talking about?!'.

"We should uh try it again." Kim muttered straddling Shego in the process. "But this time I won't be the one leading it all." Shego's look changed from confused to naughty as she caught on.

"I like the sound of that." She said with a grin on her face. She lay Kim down, moving on top of her and smothering her delightfully with her body. They both marveled at how amazing the skin to skin contact felt.

"Shouldn't you remove that?" Shego asked.

"No I want to be as conscious as possible." Kim replied firm with slightly reddened cheeks. Shego gave a slight nod in understanding and quickly found herself distracted by Kim's body. The girl's skin was flushed and warm, her chest was heaving up and down quickly, her lips were reddened. All in all her entire being just seemed to scream to Shego. Screaming that she was ready, that she had to be taken and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Kim leaned up, claiming Shego's lips with her own. Their lips moved together, their tongues met and danced. She had started the kiss and was the one who led it but that quickly changed. The balance tipped and soon Shego was the one who was in charge. Taking over the kiss and guiding Kim with her lips and tongue. They parted, softly panting for air, their eyes connected.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shego asked.

"Absolutely." Kim whispered in reply. Their lips were about to connect but their moment got ruined. The Kimmunicator started beeping and they both let out a groan.

"Could you just not answer that?" Shego questioned but Kim picked up the device anyway. She covered herself up and Shego just did the same, knowing that she was going to answer it.

"What's up Wade?" Kim asked.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but did it work?" Wade asked but his face already fell when he noticed the green clip on Kim's nose.

"It didn't." Kim replied and he gave a slight nod.

"Do you have any ideas nerdlinger?" Shego asked appearing on screen as well.

"Well no actually, I could try to manipulate the antidote a bit more. I don't know if it'll work but I could try anyway." He suggested.

"Just give it a try, you never know what will happen." Shego replied.

"Will do." He said and the screen went black before either of them could say a thing. The thoughts about sex had disappeared and neither of them was up to it. The mood was simply ruined and it wasn't possible to restore it.

"I should go home." Kim murmured.

"Why?" Shego questioned pulling Kim tighter against her.

"My parents have to know about this. I can't just go around and not tell them." Kim explained.

"Sure you can."

"No Shego I can't I have to tell them what's going on."

"Why? It's non of their business and they probably won't accept it."

"You can't know that." Kim shot back.

"Yes I do." Shego said sitting up straight. Kim untangled herself from her lover and quickly got up. She started gathering her clothes and she could feel Shego's gaze on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shego asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kim questioned in return. Shego got to her feet as well and just glared at the red head. Kim didn't back down and returned the glare with equal anger. They stood there, glaring at each other, angry for no reason. Kim crossed her arms as she continued to glare at Shego. Said woman remained unmoved, only her eyes narrowed a bit more. After several tense minutes Kim finally continued gathering her clothes.

"So you're really leaving?" Shego asked. "Just like that?"

"Yeah just like that Shego. I don't care if you think it's not a good idea. I have to tell my parents what's going on. I'm going to do just that, with or without your support." Kim dared and she started dressing herself. Shego's eyes never left her but she didn't care. She dressed herself, gathered her belongings and tucked her Kimmunicator in her pocket. She straightened herself and looked at Shego with the same glare she had just minutes ago.

"You know what… whatever. Do what you want! See if I care." Shego muttered turning away and she started dressing herself as well. She gathered her clothes and got dressed in lightening speed.

"So that's it? This is where it ends? You don't believe me, don't support me. You just let me do whatever I want and you don't care?" Kim questioned looking at the now fully dressed woman.

"Yeah that's it Kimmie. I told you it isn't a good idea. I think you should wait but you don't want to listen. So just go ahead and tell your parents the news. Let's see how they'll react after you told them." Shego muttered in reply.

"You clearly don't know my parents! My parents are very understanding and I don't understand why we're fighting about this! Something like this! It's so useless and unimportant!" Kim almost yelled back at her. Shego actually agreed to that, it was quite useless but she didn't want to admit that to her.

"I know how parents think princess. If your parents are like every other normal pair they won't be that understanding." Shego simply replied and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kim's eyes narrowed as she glared at the green skinned woman.

"I don't care, I know I'm right about my parents. You don't know a thing about my parents or me! So just leave me alone." Kim hissed and she headed for the door. Shego followed her and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her back around.

"I know you and you want the approval of your parents. It'll make you happy if you get it but it'll crush you if you don't get it. I know exactly how you work princess." Shego said with a gentle tone. Kim pulled her arm away and just shot her another angry glare.

"Well clearly you don't know me enough. Leave me alone." She said once again and she made her way to the front door.

"It would be easier to leave you alone if you didn't jump me every time you inhale." Shego muttered and Kim turned around at the sound of that.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me." Shego replied dry.

"How dare you say something like that!? You were the one who started all of this with your stupid perfume! It's your entire fault! Not mine!" Kim shouted, her face turned red with anger and she crossed her arms as well. She had expected a comeback from Shego but the pale woman didn't reply to that. She just looked at Kim with an icy glare and the red head just turned away.

"Go." Shego announced suddenly. Kim turned around looking at her with a questioning look.

"Go, just go and tell your parents. Good luck with it, just don't ever bother me again. If you're not near me then this whole thing has been solved. Leave." Shego said without a single emotion in her voice. At that point the red head felt like crying again but she didn't. She chose to hold back the tears and just left. Shego just stared at the spot Kim had been standing just seconds ago. She didn't feel sad nor did she feel any sorrow. It had been the truth when she had said that the problem would be solved.

The red head had left and they no longer had any problems. They were all gone because they were separated. She didn't even know why she considered death. The solution was a simple as this. Being apart worked just as well. Maybe it brought some sorrow just as death would do but the sorrow was less. She could live with it or that's what she thought. Yet a hollow space already replaced the warmth Kim had once brought. It was sad but true, Shego felt hollow and Kim felt the same way.

Shego sighed as she looked away from the spot she had been staring at for the last 10 minutes. Her apartment was empty and she was too. Without a single hesitation she grabbed the keys of her motorcycle and headed for the garage. She took off in high speed, her tires screeching as she drove off. She found the open road and went all out on her motorcycle. She had to distract herself from the useless argument.

Yet as she tried to do so she seemed to fail. In a moment of weakness her eyes got filled with tears, her vision blurred slightly. She swallowed hard and shook her head trying to clear it. She blinked her tears away and let out a gasp in horror. She tried to turn to the right but it was too late; she collided with a truck, its horns blearing loudly. It crashed into the side of her bike as she made an attempt to turn away. She hadn't heard it, distracted by her sudden show of weakness. Her bike got crushed in the crash; she got launched, flying through the air expecting an unpleasant landing. She came crashing down; landing with a sickening crack and everything instantly became black.

It wasn't what she had wanted but it was too late.

_The End O_O_

* * *

**What a drama... right? =|**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muhuhahaha I FOOLED Y'ALL!!! .. this is the next chapter**

* * *

**Bitch 11**

_Beep_ a groan emerged from her lips. _Beep. I hate mornings. Beep. I hate alarm clocks. Why do I even have one?! Beep. Annoying beep!_ She reached out but something attached to her arm limited her reach. _What the hell? _She questioned. She seemed unable to open her eyes but continued to reach for whatever was making that beeping sound. _Where am I?_ Her hand reached out but didn't find the expected nightstand with the offending alarm clock. It instead collided with something big and something that was definitely not her alarm clock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Shego." A familiar voice sounded from her left.

"Princess?" Shego questioned out loud and her voice sounded hoarse.

"Yes it's me, you can open your eyes." Kim mumbled. Shego turned her head towards the sound of her voice and forced her eyes open. She blinked a few times at the bright light before her eyes became used to the light. Her eyes settled upon a tired and worried looking young red head. Despite her tired and worried appearance she looked great to Shego. She herself probably didn't look to well.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? What happened?" Shego asked in a row.

"Take it easy Shego you had a really bad accident. You collided with a truck; your entire bike is a heap of scrap metal. You should be glad you're still alive. You're still in the danger zone because an accident like that would've killed a normal human in an instant." Kim explained. Shego squeezed her eyes shut and saw flashes of the truck as it headed straight for her. She saw herself flying through the air and everything became black after that. She quickly opened her eyes, not wanting to think about it and refocused on Kim.

"So why are you here? I thought you left me." Shego said.

"I'm here because I care for you Shego. I cried my eyes out, I thought you were going to die. I thought… I thought I was going to lose you for good…" Kim said and she sniffed softly. Shego felt a painful tug at her heart as she looked at the worried red head. _She cares and you made her think you didn't care._ Shego's mind announced. The pale woman lowered her head, looking at her fumbling hands. She felt bad and not the kind of bad she wanted.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Kim questioned breaking through Shego's thoughts.

"I uh do." Shego replied.

"Care to share it?" Shego nodded in her reply and took a deep breath. She felt stings of pain go through her but she chose to ignore that.

"You left and I told myself I could live with it. I was angry and upset so I decided to go for a ride. I thought everything was going well, that I was handling it okay. I was speeding down the open road and I thought I didn't care at all. Yet something changed and for a few seconds my vision was blurred with tears. I blinked them away and I saw the truck heading towards me. I tried to turn away, steering my bike but the truck ended up hitting the side of my bike. I got launched and I can still see myself heading towards the ground. I didn't feel the landing and everything just became black." Shego murmured. By the time she was done Kim was staring at her with big eyes. Her head rested on her palms and she looked at Shego in amazement.

"You're really lucky that you're still alive." Kim whispered.

"I guess I am." Shego said and she grinned. _Damn it all to hell even grinning hurts!_ She thought but she kept the grin on her face. It was her trademark grin and it suited the situation at the moment.

"Only someone like you could be grinning right now." Kim commented with slight humor in her voice.

"I know I'm great aren't I?" Shego questioned and Kim let out a laugh. She couldn't help it, she had to laugh even though the situation was bad. Only someone like Shego could do something like that after a horrible accident. As she laughed tears started to form in her eyes and it was because she was happy. Shego smiled at the laughing red head and noticed the tears welling up in her green eyes.

One escaped her eye and Shego reached out, brushing it away with her thumb. Kim's laughter silenced and their eyes locked while Shego's hand remained on her cheek.

"I thought you were going to die!" Kim shouted to her suddenly.

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't plan for that to happen." Shego whispered. She motioned for Kim to sit beside her on the bed and the red head hesitantly obeyed. She sat down and Shego pulled her close, Kim buried her face into Shego's dark hair. Her tears ran freely and Shego just held her close, letting her cry on her shoulder once again.

"It's okay I'm okay." Shego murmured and Kim just clutched her shirt, pulling her as close as possible.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Kim whispered.

"I won't scare you like that again. I promise." Shego uttered softly and Kim continued to sob on her shoulder. The only audible sounds were Kim's sobs and Shego's heart monitor that was beeping slow and steady.

"You know I care about you right?" Shego questioned suddenly and Kim pulled back. She looked at Shego with red watery eyes and then her gaze shifted to the ground. Shego reached out, gently grabbing Kim's chin and she lifted her head.

"I care about you Kim." Shego said sincerely and fresh tears formed in Kim's eyes.

"I know I just feel bad." She whispered.

"Bad? Why bad?"

"I didn't believe or think you cared for me. I thought you didn't care at all and it's just a relieve to hear that you do. Yet I feel bad because I doubted you." Kim explained.

"I was trying to convince myself I didn't care for you. I should be the one feeling bad." Shego admitted.

"I guess we're both bad." Kim murmured.

"I'm bad in two ways and in one way we're equal."

"We feel bad." Kim said.

"No I was talking about the taking over the world part." Shego announced with a serious tone. Kim looked up at her with a curious look and almost laughed when she saw Shego's expression. Her tone had been serious but the expression she had wasn't serious at all. Kim giggled lightly and Shego just grinned her trademark grin. She loved to see Kim laugh; it always made her a bit happier even in her current situation.

"Are we okay now?" She asked and Kim stopped giggling.

"Of course we are." Kim replied gently.

"Good because I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I was afraid you'd slap me." Shego announced and Kim just gave her a questioning look. Shego's grin widened and she leaned forward, capturing Kim's soft lips. Kim's questioning look quickly disappeared as her eyelids fell. She leaned into Shego and kissed her back with equal love and need. They poured their hearts and souls into that very kiss. Kissing like there was no tomorrow, afraid to let go, afraid that the other would suddenly disappear.

The kiss ended, both panting softly, Shego more then Kim because of her situation.

"I wouldn't have slapped you." Kim admitted with a light blush on her face.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't but I didn't want to take any risks." Shego replied and Kim just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"How's your nose?" Shego questioned all of a sudden.

"How do you think? I'm not groping you or something so… "Completely clogged?" Shego offered cutting through Kim's sentence and the red head nodded. It became quiet for a few moments. Neither of them said a word at first but Kim was the first to break the silence.

"I have no idea what I would do if you'd die." Kim murmured gently resting her head against Shego's shoulder.

"You'd go on with your life." Shego announced.

"What?" Kim questioned.

"I'd want you to go on with your life. Sure it's good if you remember me but you'd have to go on. You can't linger on it too long because it'll effect your whole life. It will take your life over and make everything less good." Shego explained.

"You'd want me to go on? Really?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely, you're Kim Possible! You'd have to go on with your life. By the way I'd be looking down on you and I'd appreciate it if you weren't a total mess." Shego joked and Kim lightly swatted her arm.

"Don't you mean you'll look up at me from below?" Kim questioned.

"Hell, heaven whatever I'll be looking and you'd better look good."

"You don't care if you go to hell or heaven?"

"I'm not really a religious type. I'm okay with it as long as I can work on my tan." Shego replied and they shared a good laugh.

"As long as you don't run off with somebody else up there of down there." Kim commented and Shego gave a fake look of disappointment.

"Aaah man you never let me have any fun!" She muttered folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Shego." Kim said in a warning tone. She looked at the woman's expression and couldn't quite place if she was being serious or not.

"What?" Shego questioned grinning widely at the girl. Kim rolled her eyes thinking it was stupid that she thought Shego was being serious. "I won't do anything, I'll work on my tan and keep an eye on you." She said honestly.

"Yeah you'd better." Kim growled playfully. A sudden change in Shego's expression wiped all the playfulness away. Her expression turned into a pained one and she started breathing quickly. The heart monitor started beeping as if it was possessed and all Kim could do was back away as she stared at Shego. The door to Shego's room burst open and a team of medics came running in, including her mother.

"Kimmie what happened?" Her mother questioned as the other medics worked on Shego.

"I don't know! Nothing, one moment she was fine and the other moment her expression turned into a pained one and her breathing quickened." Kim uttered in complete panic. Her mother backed her up against the wall and motioned for her to stay there. Kim stared at the medics with wide eyes, panic and fear clutching her heart.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The heart monitor stopped beeping and they started a resuscitating procedure. Shego was almost completely out of her view; all the medics were standing around her. All she could see was Shego's face, her eyes were closed. Her condition was bad and Kim feared the worse. The medics were still resuscitating Shego but they didn't seem to get any further. Kim felt the tears sting in her eyes as she watched how the heart monitor remained monotone.

Her mother guided her out of the room and Kim collapsed. Crying loudly, aware of the fact that Shego wasn't going to make it. Her mother tried to soothe the pain but nothing worked. All she could do was gently stroke her daughter's hair as she cried her eyes out. Nobody had wanted it to end that way but it had.

Her life got shattered that day. She lost the love of her life while watching. It had been her last kiss with Shego and she savored it. Shego was always on her mind and despite her words, Kim lingered. She lingered on every thought she had and every single thing they had shared. She just didn't have the strength to go on and forget about her. Even if she did, she didn't want to forget about Shego. She had felt happy with her and every second she had spent with her. It had been great, no something beyond great, something magical. Yet it all ended in a nightmare, leaving her alone and shattered into pieces. She tried so hard to gather the pieces but she remained shattered. Failing in what Shego had wanted.

Once again, like every other day she cried and cried. Her tears coming like a never-ending waterfall. She tried to be strong and she managed to be just that at some points. Yet there were always moments where she would break down all over again. The empty void impossible to fill grew and grew with every tear she cried.

She hadn't been to the funeral it had been a private funeral. Only Shego's family was aloud to go. She had wanted to go but she wasn't invited to the funeral. She knew she would've collapsed right at Shego's coffin. So she felt torn, she had wanted to attend the funeral but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She reckoned it had been the right decision and she accepted it.

She visited Shego's tombstone only once, her vision blurred by tears. She stared at the inscriptions and tears leaked from her eyes. It was a black tombstone with silver inscriptions. The words seemed to linger forever, impossible to forget.

'_Here lies Sherona Gwendolyn Go. _

_Suddenly taken away from us and leaving us with only memories. _

_Beloved daughter, sister and so much more in many ways. _

_May your soul be at __peace__.'_

_The End_

* * *

_So... yeah in the end she did die just... a bit different.. I couldn't just let her go like that! come on! She had a fight with Kim! They had to kiss and make up right?! XD_


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay OKAY! This is the last time I've fooled y'all.. I promise.. no more surprises after this.. **

**hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**_Bitch 12_**

It had been over a year since Shego had died and Kim had just come out of a very big depression. She moved out of the house and was now living in a small apartment down town. She was happy with it but she would've been happier if she could've shared it with her lover. She just faced the fact that she had to live without Shego. The green woman never slipped her mind, not even a second. Everything Kim did seemed to remind her of Shego. It was impossible to go on and live without thinking about her.

She stood outside on her tiny balcony and looked up at the sky. It was evening and the sky was filled with shining stars.

"I'm sorry, I probably look like a mess to you." Kim whispered to the sky with slight humor in her voice. Even though she had hoped for a sign or something in return, she knew it wouldn't come. Somewhat disappointed she left the balcony, returning to her living room. She rubbed her arms, trying to shake of the cold that had engulfed her just moments ago. Not knowing what she could do she went to bed early.

She settled down beneath the covers with a long sigh. Her hands lightly brushed the material and she imagined Shego and her lying underneath it. _That was how it was supposed to be_. She thought. She turned to her side, forcing herself not to cry and closed her eyes. It took her a while to fall asleep but she eventually did.

The night slowly passed by, time ticking away. Kim was sleeping peacefully and she was dreaming about her loved one. It was only when she heard someone call her that she woke up.

"_Kim."_ Kim's eyes popped open and she shot up straight in bed. She looked around, seeking the source of the sound. Her eyes found nothing but she was sure she had heard her name. _Maybe I'm going crazy. It's finally happening, I'm going nuts._ Kim thought and she fell back on her bed. She raised her hand and covered her eyes with it. She let out another sigh and shook her head lightly, hoping that it would clear her mind.

"_Don't open your eyes."_ The voice sounded again. Kim wanted to look but she did as the voice told her. She felt a weight coming down on the bed and she forced herself not to look. She was curious but she reckoned it was best if she listened. She felt the weight shift again and it seemed closer now. She wasn't sure until she felt something brush up against her.

She got the shock of her life when a pair of soft lips captured hers. She kissed back hesitantly not knowing what was happening. She thought she was going crazy as she kissed the unfamiliar lips. _Are they really unfamiliar?_ Her thoughts questioned. Kim pressed her lips a bit harder against the unknown lips. _You know whom those lips belong to. _A tiny voice spoke in her mind. Unaware to her a tear escaped the corner of her eye as she kissed the lips she realized, she knew so well. The lips pulled back and Kim's eyes remained closed.

"_Wait for me."_ A voice not louder then a mere whisper sounded. The weight disappeared, shifting the bed again, signaling that the intruder was gone. Kim chose not to open her eyes, afraid that it had been a dream. She was afraid that she had imagined it and that she was going crazy. She kept her eyes shut and eventually drifted back to sleep. Her dream resumed as if it had never been interrupted.

The next morning finally arrived and for some reason Kim was happy. For the first time in the entire year she was genuinely happy. She didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because of her dream; maybe it was because of last night's events. She didn't know but she was glad they both happened.

She stretched out squeezing her eyes shut and yawned at the same time. After her waking rituals she got out of bed and her eyes fell upon a picture. A picture of a certain black and green dressed woman.

"Good morning Shego." Kim whispered to the picture. It was one of the rare occasions Shego had smiled genuinely and Kim was aloud to have the picture. She had whined about it until the other woman gave up with a groan. She had squealed in delight when Shego handed her the picture and she promised herself that she would savor it for the rest of her life. With a second glance at the picture Kim left her bedroom and went to prepare some breakfast.

Not only did she feel happier today she looked better. She had indeed been a mess for the last year and this was one of the rare moments she was less of a mess.

Once she had finished her breakfast she took a quick shower and got dressed. She was glad it was her day off today because even though she was happy, she didn't feel like going to college. Yes, she had gone to college and was currently studying medical science. Not like her mother but she was certainly going to do something in the medical direction. She knew she would have to leave her adventurous hero days behind her but it was worth it. This way she could still save lives but she wouldn't be in any danger herself.

Somewhere inside of her, she was convinced that it was because of Shego's death. She had watched how the medical team was helpless. She reckoned they could've done a better job and she was determined to do so herself. She knew she couldn't bring Shego back but the least she could do was prevent something like that happening to someone else.

She shook the thought away about college and plopped down on her couch. She loved lounging around and that was exactly what she was going to do today. She turned the TV on and leaned back in the soft couch with a satisfied sigh. She lightly slumbered on her couch despite the many hours of sleep.

A sudden beep from her Kimmunicator startled her out of her slumber. She jumped up from the couch and reached into her pocket. She got the device out and answered the call.

"Hey Wade what's up?" Kim questioned.

"Your mother called me, she wants you to stop by today."

"Oh what time?"

"Uh I think right about now." Wade answered.

"Why?!"

"She said she has a surprise for you."

"Do you know what it is?" Kim asked and Wade nodded. "You're not going to tell it are you?"

"Nope! You'll like it, I promise." He said.

"I'd better." She grumbled. Kim thanked him for the call; they said goodbye and the line got disconnected. She quickly made herself a bit more presentable and was on her way to her old home in less then 2 minutes. _I wonder why she didn't call me herself._ Kim thought as she walked through the streets. She entered her old neighborhood and smiled when she saw Ron's house. He still lived at home because he was following college nearby. She rolled her eyes as she thought about how happy he had been when he discovered that he could stay at home.

She shook the thought off but a small grin remained on her face. She laid eyes upon her elderly home and quickened her pace a bit. She was actually quite curious; she really wanted to know what kind of surprise her mother had. She almost ran up to the door and opened it quickly.

"I'm home!" She shouted.

"Kimmie!" Ann announced in a high pitched voice. Her mother came up to her with a smile on her face and hugged her daughter.

"How have you been sweetie?" Ann asked.

"I've been okay, how about you? How are dad and the tweebs?" Kim questioned.

"We're all completely fine." Her mother replied brightly, Kim smiled at her and they resumed their talk in the living room.

"So why did you want me to come?" Kim asked.

"Well there are a few persons that want to give you something." Her mother explained. Kim eyed the older red head suspiciously.

"I don't want anything that blows up or something like that." She warned and her mother let out a laugh.

"Haha god no, it's nothing like that. You'll love it, believe me." Ann replied. Right at that point Team Go came walking in. Kim's eyes widened as she looked at Shego's siblings.

"W-what are all of you doing here?" She questioned with a slight stutter in her voice.

"Miss Possible! How nice to see you." Hego announced loudly. He made a small bow towards Ann and refocused on Kim again.

"Hi Kim!" "How are you" "Doing?" The Wego's questioned.

"Fine but why are you all here?" Kim asked again.

"Well we have a surprise for you Miss Possible! Your mother told you about it right?"

"Well she told me about a surprise but nothing about the surprise its self."

"That's good." Mego announced suddenly. Kim was now beyond confused as she stared at the team of super heroes. She still didn't have her surprise and she still didn't have a clue as to what it was.

"We are giving you this." Hego announced and he revealed something black and green. That black and green something happened to be one of Shego's trademark suits. Kim stared at the suit in shock and she reached out with a trembling hand. When her hand came in contact with the material a shiver ran down her spine. She gently gripped the suit, taking it from Hego's hands. She looked at the suit and then up at the team of heroes.

"Why?" She questioned softly.

"She loved you and this is something that'll remind you of her." Mego explained. Kim loved it, she really did but she felt like crying instead of smiling.

"T-thanks.. excuse me please." She muttered and she disappeared up the stairs. A door was slammed shut and everybody just looked at each other in confusion.

"Didn't she like it?" Hego questioned.

"She did but it brought back a lot of sad memories." Ann explained and the team just nodded in understanding.

"We'll leave, I hope she likes the surprise and I hope she won't blame us." Hego said motioning towards the front door.

"She won't, she knows you're just trying to cheer her up. She loves it, trust me, she just needs some time." Ann replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Possible." Hego said and the team left the house. Ann decided to check on Kim and discovered that the girl was crying. She knocked softly on the door but there was no reply.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked gently.

"I'll be fine." Kim replied in a sad tone.

"Just stay over for the night, you'll feel better soon." Her mother reassured and Kim just continued to cry. She held on to Shego's suit, the scent of the older female still clung to it. Her tears didn't stop for a second. She cried and cried, holding onto the suit until it became night. She had been in her room, crying, since the early afternoon. She was happy with her surprise but it brought back some memories. Memories that were happy but not all of them were happy. The moment she felt the material and smelled the scent something got triggered. Something inside of her snapped and she just broke down all over again.

"God I'm such a cry baby." She murmured as she tried to wipe her tears away. It was no use because fresh tears escaped her eyes again. She remained motionless on her bed, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, her fingers clutching the black and green suit. Her mother came up asking if she wanted to eat something. With a sorrowful voice she declined her mother's offer. She didn't feel like eating, she didn't feel like doing anything. She just wanted to lie on her bed and cry, cry until she fell asleep.

Sleep however, didn't seem to come even though she wanted it so bad. A soft breeze came through her window and blew her curtains up. She shivered lightly and she turned away from her window. She hadn't let go of Shego's suit the entire day, not even for a second. Her knuckles were white as she clutched it tightly against her. She had soaked her pillow with tears but she didn't care. It was no use getting a dry one if her tears kept coming.

"I told them it was a bad idea to give you that suit." A voice suddenly announced. Kim quickly turned around, facing the source of the voice. Her eyes widened, tears still streaming freely as she faced the one she thought she had lost.

"Shego." Said woman grinned at the shocked red head and spoke gently.

"Nice surprise isn't it princess?"

* * *

_Why did I do this you ask? Because even though a sad ending worked for me.. it didn't work for y'all and I want me readers to be happy.. _

_So I decided to do it like this... Nice Surprise right? Please don't hate me for 'killing' Shego XD _

_Up to the next story ;)_

_hope you enjoyed this twisted ride.. !_


	13. Epilogue: The picture is complete

**It's short but it explains a few things XD THE REAL ENDING! (this time)**

* * *

**Bitch 13: The Epilogue**

Kim stared at her so-called long lost love still thinking that she was dreaming.

"What's the matter princess? Cat caught your tongue?" Shego questioned closing the distance between them. She gently sat down on the bed and Kim just continued to stare at her. Shego reached out and softly caressed Kim's cheek. The red head finally started to realize it wasn't a dream. She had felt the soft and gentle caress of Shego's hand. _It was real, this is real._

"I… I thought you died." Kim murmured in a sorrowful voice, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"I never died princess." Shego whispered.

"B-but the heart monitor! The funeral! What was that all about?!" Kim questioned in a panicked voice. The girl looked like she was ready to break down and she probably would any minute now.

"It's true the heart monitor stopped. The rate of my heart was severely slow and because of my powers the monitor didn't pick that up. They declared me dead and I pretended to be dead. I knew my brothers had heard of my accident and I knew that they would stop by. They did and they got me out of there. I had to keep up the being dead part because I couldn't just get up and walk away."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kim questioned softly.

"I couldn't reveal myself just yet, I told you to wait for me and you listened." Shego murmured. She embraced the girl and pulled her into her lap. She nuzzled Kim's neck and buried her face in her fiery mane.

"So what else happened?" Kim questioned leaning against her lively lover.

"My brothers arranged a fake funeral and that's why you weren't aloud to come. They placed a fake tombstone and guess what."

"What?"

"I'm no longer a wanted criminal." She said and she softly kissed Kim's neck. Kim knew that she had to be freaking out at that moment. She should go crazy and shout at the woman. Yet she couldn't, she couldn't because she just wanted to be with her. She was just happy that she had her back even if it did turn out to be a dream.

"And guess again." Shego murmured and Kim pulled back.

"What?" Kim questioned again.

"Take a deep breath through your nose." She whispered and Kim did as Shego told her. "Missing something?" Shego asked with a big grin on her face. Kim just looked at her with a questioning expression, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You're not groping me, the perfume doesn't work anymore." She explained and Kim's jaw just dropped.

"How come it doesn't work anymore?" Kim questioned.

"When my body went into its coma like state the perfume literally died. The scent disappeared because it couldn't connect with my genes anymore. My body pushed it out when it was busy healing and now I finally got rid of that cursed perfume." Shego explained. Kim remained quiet and just stared at her in disbelief.

"A lot has changed over the year princess. We can be together." She said breaking the silence again.

"Are you sure you're not going to leave me again?" Kim asked. Shego heard the pain in Kim's voice and for the first time in what seemed decades she felt guilty.

"You… left me." Kim whispered a tear escaping her eye.

"Princess I... " Shego started. "You left me for over a year and you didn't say a thing! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Kim almost shouted at the green skinned woman.

"Okay princess calm down. I explained why I wasn't there for you."

"Yes you did but you made me a promise that day! You promised me that you wouldn't scare me like that again! What did you do?! You pretended to be dead and you scared me so much! You left me alone and all I could do was think about you! I cried and cried my eyes out almost every day for the last year!" The red head shouted. She quickly got to her feet and turned away from Shego.

"How do I know that you're not going to die right here?! You died so sudden that day!"

"I didn't die! It was my body and my powers! My powers reacted to the injuries and my body went into a coma like state. It did that to heal the injuries better! If I didn't have my powers I would've been dead anyway." Shego explained.

"You could've told me! You could've showed yourself sooner! I was a mess and and… I just didn't want to live without you." Kim whispered the last part. She lowered herself to the ground, she brought her knees up to her chin and she wrapped her arms around them.

"I'm here now princess." Shego said and she took a seat next to Kim.

"You're too late." Kim murmured. Shego wrapped her arms around the girl and she struggled a bit. She tried to get out of Shego's grip but couldn't.

"Forgive me, I'm here for you now." She whispered and she planted a soft kiss on Kim's cheek. She placed another kiss on her other cheek and then next to her lips.

"Forgive me?" She questioned raining kisses all over Kim's face. That day the red head gave in to Shego's pleading and it had been the best decision ever. Kim confessed her undeniable love to Shego and to her surprise Shego returned the feelings. They stayed close that night and every other night that followed. Shego promised her that she wouldn't do something like that again.

_**2 years later….**_

Shego and Kim were still together and they were enjoying life as much as they could. Shego's bad name had indeed been cleared and everything became a lot easier after that. She was free to do what she wanted and go where she wanted. As long as she didn't commit another crime. She didn't even think about crimes because Kim threatened to leave her the last time that she had thought about it. She rather lived without crime and with Kim, then without Kim and with crime. On the day they celebrated their 2-year anniversary Shego asked Kim to marry her. The red head had squealed with joy and accepted Shego's proposal. Life just couldn't get any better for them. Or that's what they thought.

Shego got a nice job securing valuable objects in a museum. It lacked a lot of action but she learned to live with it. Kim had told her it was for the best, it was safe. She knew Shego and she knew that said woman would get into trouble in no time. So despite the lack of action Shego had accepted the job. Kim continued studying medical science and she discovered that she actually loved it.

Her education was going well and she was going to marry Shego soon. All in all everything seemed perfect in her life. Another surprise came when Kim announced that she was pregnant. *They had been experimenting with Shego's cells and tissue, forming it into a cell that could make Kim pregnant. They were stunned beyond limits when they found out it had actually worked. *

So roughly 9 months later a baby girl was born. The girl was named after both of her mothers. It was as clear as day that she was the offspring of Kim and Shego. She had Kim's red hair only a tinge darker. Her eyes were a mixture of both Kim and Shego's and her grin was the same as Shego's. Her skin was pale but not exactly the same as Shego's skin. All in all the girl was a copy of her mothers but thrown together. Her name?

_Kimberley Gwendolyn Ann Go._

They were married and had a sweet daughter. The picture was complete.

_~Fin~_

* * *

_** I actually read that scientists can really produce some kind of sperm from a woman's tissue and cells! It probably isn't developed enough but it'll develope eventually. Therefor I used the information in my story. They take a woman's tissue and atually kind of turns it into sperm but it still contains the woman's genes. Making it possible to have a child that looks like both mothers. I think it's really cool how science is progressing.. sorry if people don't agree!_

**This is the end of my bitch collection. The real End. Sorry for the confusion and sorry for fooling you! XDI hope this clears things up a bit!**

**if you don't like it then don't read any further then chapter 11 but thanks either way =)**

**Greets!**

**PS. Yeah just say it: Cliché... mushy.. sappy.. corny.. whatever you want.. I DON'T CARE. I like it this way =P**


	14. Authors note!

**Authors note.**

**Everybody,** I want to thank you all for reading my stories and this story as well of course. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you'll keep enjoying my other stories.

I wrote this story based on a small story Roald Dahl wrote. It was called Bitch and was part of his Switch Bitch Collection. I really enjoyed writing it and that perfume bottle gave me inspiration to do more then just write.

I am** NOT** a fantastic artist.. **I'm not really good** _at drawing_.. **BUT** I did make a drawing of said perfume bottle. Or an _attempt_… either way.. I just had to draw it and it may not be beautiful.. but it definitely **screams **Shego.

I **thank you **for your attention and I hope my drawing (even though it isn't very good) won't be shot to hell by comments! XD Haha Here's the link to the drawing! It's placed on deviantart!

.com/art/Irresistible-155586336 --- in front of .com you have to type.. jjakeey and then .deviantart then you'll get to the site.. (I HOPE)

Oh and just so you know… I'm not really active on **Deviantart.**

_Thanks! You Keep me going with your kind reviews!_

_All of you have been supportive ever since I started writing.. I do Hope my writing has improved over the last year. If not… then I'll definitely put more work in it!_

_Yours truly,_

_WerePuppy- Jake_


End file.
